


Na krańcu snu, na skraju jawy

by vicarious_den



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Pre-Slash, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: Pięć lat po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów świat zmienił się nie do poznania. Pod rządami zwycięskiej Ciemnej Strony nastał nowy porządek: źle urodzeni i przeciwnicy obecnych zasad zostali uwięzieni lub wygnani poza granice utopii czystokrwistych. W tym świecie Draco Malfoy w końcu zajmuje należne mu miejsce. Wszystko idzie po jego myśli, jednak do czasu, gdy znajduje swoją ciężarną żonę martwą w wannie. Niedługo później dostaje tajemniczą fiolkę zawierającą wspomnienie Astorii, które uświadamia mu, że niewiele wiedział o poślubionej przez siebie kobiecie. Przekonany, że jego żona została zamordowana, nawiązuje współpracę z tajemniczym informatorem i wikła się w bardzo niebezpieczną intrygę. Z dnia na dzień misterna konstrukcja, jaką było jego życie, zaczyna się sypać.Niedoszły Tasiemiec 2016 na Forum Mirriel.Beta: SzmaragDrac





	1. Prolog + Część I: Biel

**Author's Note:**

> Fragmenty piosenki użyte przed każdym rozdziałem pochodzą z utworu "The Curse" autorstwa Agnes Obel. Tłumaczenie własne.

** Prolog**  
  
  
  
Powietrze jest tak wilgotne, że aż ciężkie; osiada mu w płucach przy każdym wdechu. Lśniące krople gonią się po ścianach, meblach, oknach, wyznaczając perliste szlaki i rozlewając się na listwach. Na suficie rozciąga się mozaika parnych wzorów: w kątach kwitną parne kwiaty o szerokich płatkach, przy nich rozrasta się parny bluszcz. Czuje, jakby znajdował się we wnętrzu wielkiej jasnej szklarni, i nie może oddychać.  
  
Pod przeciwległą ścianą, na podwyższeniu otoczonym kolumienkami, stoi marmurowa wanna. Leży w niej Astoria, tak jak zawsze – z głową wspartą o brzeg, otoczona szlakiem szkarłatnych świec; jedna z nich wciąż się nawet tli słabym płomieniem, który drży, jakby ledwo wytrzymywał naciskającą na niego duchotę.  
  
Wie, _wie_ , lecz mimo to biegnie przez łazienkę, ślizgając się na mokrych płytkach jak na lodzie. Dopada do wanny, kurczowo zaciska palce na jej brzegu i sięga ramienia Astorii. Gdy tylko go dotyka, odruchowo cofa dłoń; jest lodowate. Wtedy dostrzega, że skóra Astorii ma niebieskawy odcień, że jej usta są sine, tak jak paznokcie dłoni, która zwisa teraz bezwładnie z brzegu wanny i z której wciąż kapie ciepła woda, co nie ma najmniejszego sensu.  
  
Podnosi jej głowę, odsuwa jasne włosy i chyba krzyczy. Ciemny błękit oczu Astorii jest mętny, zupełnie jakby ktoś zmieszał go z szarą farbą. Choć kieruje je ku sobie, wie, że ona już go nie widzi, że już jej tu nie ma.  
  
Zanurza ręce w wodzie aż do połowy ramion i obejmuje jej ciało. Jedną dłonią podpiera zimne plecy, drugą wsuwa pod zimne kolana; ma wrażenie, że trzyma lód. Gdy ją podnosi, wydaje mu się, że jest znacznie cięższa, jakby nasiąknęła tą wodą z olejkiem różanym, w zamyśle przecież tak lekkim.  
  
Odsuwa się od wanny, gdy woda wreszcie wypuszcza Astorię ze swoich objęć. Jej dłoń zahacza o tę ostatnią płonącą świecę, która gaśnie w powietrzu, a następnie turla się po podłodze, pozostawiając za sobą smugę czerwonego wosku; na białych kafelkach wygląda jak krwawa rana. Nie wie, co robić, dokąd iść; w końcu ląduje pod ścianą, schowany między jedną z kolumienek a umywalką. Osuwa się po niej, opuszczając ciało Astorii na kolana. Przyciąga jej głowę bliżej i opiera o własną pierś; zanurza palce w mokrych włosach i zaczyna je gładzić. Ręce drżą mu tak bardzo, że pojedyncze kosmyki zostają między jego palcami, gdy niechcący je wyrywa. Nie wie, ile czasu mija, ale kiedy drzwi łazienki otwierają się ponownie, włosy Astorii są już od dawna suche.  
  
— Chcę mojego ojca — mówi do skrzata głosem piskliwym jak u dziecka. — Chcę mojego ojca! — krzyczy, gdy nie doczekuje się żadnej reakcji.  
  
Skrzat stoi jak wmurowany w podłogę; przeskakuje spojrzeniem pomiędzy nim a Astorią, a jego wielkie oczy są pełne przerażania. Jednak reaguje na krzyk posłuszeństwem i w następnej chwili rozpływa się w powietrzu.  
  
Jest mu zimno, tak potwornie zimno; trzęsie się, zgrzyta zębami, a palcami wyrywa coraz więcej włosów Astorii. Jej ciało nie nabiera ciepła, nawet w kontakcie z jego ciałem, jakby zdążyła zamarznąć do szpiku kości. Chyba płacze; nie wie, nie ma pewności, czy woda wypływa mu z oczu, czy kapie na niego z góry. Wie tylko, że spływa po jego policzkach. Zaciska ramiona mocno wokół Astorii, tak mocno, że zastanawia się, czy możliwym jest, by zrobił jej sińce.  
  
Ma wrażenie, że mija wieczność, zanim słyszy skrzypienie drzwi; z ust ucieka mu jęk, ale nie wie, czy czuje ulgę, czy jeszcze większy strach. Pierwszym, co widzi, są buty ojca – czarne, szykowne, wykonane na zamówienie z najlepszej jakościowo smoczej skóry. Potem dostrzega odbicie w tafli na podłodze. To nie jest ojciec, tylko jego zniekształcona podobizna; drżąca, rozmazana, rozbita na miliony refleksów...  
  
— Draco?  
  
Podnosi głowę i spogląda na prawdziwą twarz ojca, który wygląda, jakby miękki ton, jakiego przed chwilą użył, zaskoczył nawet jego samego.  
  
— Co się stało? — pyta, nadal wyjątkowo łagodnie; rozgląda się po łazience z nieodgadnioną miną.  
  
— Nie wiem — szepcze, gdy spojrzenie Lucjusza znów na nim ląduje.  
  
Boi się, że wypowiedział słowa za cicho, że ojciec ich nie usłyszał i będzie musiał powtórzyć, a nie wie, czy jest w stanie. Bierze drżący oddech; trzęsie się. Lucjusz jednak kiwa głową, więc usłyszał. Patrzy na wannę, a potem znowu na Dracona, który obawia się jego kolejnych słów.  
  
— Zrobiłeś to? — pyta ojciec bezbarwnym tonem. — Czy ją znalazłeś?  
  
Ciało Astorii zaczyna mu ciążyć jak ołów. Ma wrażenie, że ściany zamykają się wokół niego; znów nie może oddychać. Jednak wzrok ojca pozostaje nieustępliwy i wie, że musi mu odpowiedzieć.  
  
— Znalazłem. — Tylko tyle udaje mu się wydusić, zanim czuje, że się rozpada.  
  
Tym razem nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości, że płacze, i to że płacze przy ojcu, ale on go nie karci, choć wolałby, żeby to zrobił, żeby mógł się uspokoić, póki to jeszcze możliwe. Gdy czuje palce we włosach, na początku zamiera, a potem lgnie do nich, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Wtula się w ojcowskie udo, zamyka oczy i chowa przed światem, ucieka jak mały chłopiec; jednocześnie nie puszcza Astorii, ale jest mu odrobinę lżej, na tyle, że znów może oddychać.  
  
Słyszy charakterystyczny świst i wie, że to musi być ojcowska różdżka przecinająca powietrze; na pewno kogoś zawiadamia, ale nic go to w tej chwili nie obchodzi. Zaciska mocniej powieki i napiera na ciało Lucjusza jeszcze bardziej. Ojcu nie może być wygodnie, ale nic nie mówi i Draco jest mu tak wdzięczny, tak bardzo wdzięczny.  
  
Trwa wtulony w nogę ojca, z ciężarem dłoni na swojej głowie, która wydaje mu się jedyną stabilną rzeczą na całym świecie, kiedy słyszy kolejne trzaski aportacji. Drży i wciąga głośno powietrze; palce w jego włosach przenoszą się niżej, na kark, i gładzą go uspokajająco. Stukot kroków zamienia się w chlupot, gdy kolejne pary stóp mijają próg łazienki. Draco ma wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje.  
  
— Zaczekajcie w salonie. — Słyszy rozkazujący ton ojca.  
  
Kroki znów się oddalają, dłoń ojca wraca na jego włosy. Nie pospiesza go, nie każe mu wstawać ani nawet na siebie patrzeć, co przyjmuje z wdzięcznością. Mija chyba wieczność, gdy w końcu panuje nad sobą na tyle, by wreszcie odsunąć się od nogi ojca i otworzyć oczy. Oślepia go światło; mruga, starając się cokolwiek zobaczyć, a gdy jego wzrok pada na martwą twarz Astorii, przez chwilę pragnie nie widzieć w ogóle.  
  
Obraca głowę na bok i zauważa, że nie tylko przemoczył ojcowskie spodnie łzami, ale także ubrudził je flegmą; zalewa go fala wstydu.  
  
— Zabrudziłem ci spodnie — mówi znów głosem przestraszonego dziecka.  
  
— To nie jest teraz istotne — odpowiada mu ojciec i dopiero wtedy Draco zdobywa się na to, by na niego spojrzeć.  
  
Lucjusz nie wygląda na rozgniewanego czy zawiedzionego jego zachowaniem; kładzie mu dłoń na policzku i jest to najczulszy gest, jaki wykonał, od kiedy Draco tylko pamięta.  
  
— Draco — zaczyna spokojnym, acz stanowczym tonem — musisz pozwolić magomedykom zbadać ciało.  
  
Draco kiwa głową; wie, że musi.  
  
— Dasz radę wstać? — pyta ojciec.  
  
Kiedy Draco milczy, Lucjusz chwyta go za ramię i powoli pomaga mu stanąć na nogach. Draco nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek miał tak miękkie kolana, ani przed pierwszym meczem quidditcha, ani podczas wojny, ani nawet wtedy, gdy umarła matka.  
  
Ojciec chwyta go za kark i zagląda mu głęboko w oczy; w następnej chwili dociera do niego, że idzie, i nie ma nawet czasu na przemyślenie czegokolwiek, bo już mija próg salonu, gdzie czeka pół tuzina osób. Tylko jednego z czterech porządkowych zna lepiej niż z widzenia; to Miles Bletchley, dawny obrońca drużyny Slytherinu. Kiwa Draconowi głową, ale od razu widać, że to nie on tu dowodzi.  
  
— Panie Malfoy, proszę przyjąć najszczersze kondolencje od całego naszego oddziału — mówi oficjalnym tonem mężczyzna, który wychodzi przed szereg. Jest postawny i starszy od Dracona o jakąś dekadę; Draco kojarzy jego mocno zarysowaną szczękę, ale w tej chwili nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć skąd. Kiwa głową na znak, że przyjmuje kondolencje, i czuje, jak palce ojca zaciskają mu się na ramieniu; ma wrażenie, że tylko dzięki nim stoi stabilnie.  
  
Porządkowy zerka ponad ramieniem Dracona na Lucjusza; kiwa głową, najprawdopodobniej uzyskując na coś zgodę, po czym wskazuje na dwójkę osób ze swojego oddziału. Chwilę później w salonie pojawiają się nosze, a Draconowi ściska się gardło. Mimo to wystarczy, by ojciec wypowiedział jego imię ponaglającym tonem tylko jeden raz, a już posuwa się naprzód.  
  
Układa Astorię delikatnie, jakby bał się, że rozpadnie mu się pod palcami. Sięga po leżące w nogach noszy prześcieradło i przykrywa jej ciało aż po brodę; zaokrąglony brzuch odznacza się pod materiałem tak wyraźnie, jak gdyby był co najmniej dwa razy większy niż w rzeczywistości. Przenosi dłonie na twarz Astorii, odgarnia z czoła włosy, gładzi policzek. Gdy przychodzi moment, w którym powinien zamknąć kobiecie powieki, jego ręce trzęsą się tak potwornie, że boi się, że zaraz wyłupi jej oczy. W końcu jednak dociska kciuki i ukrywa ten zmącony błękit przed światem. Odsuwa się bez słowa; obserwuje, jak jedna z magomedyczek zaczyna przeprowadzać badanie.  
  
— Panie Malfoy — zwraca się do niego ten sam porządkowy, który składał mu kondolencje — muszę sprawdzić pana różdżkę.  
  
— Czy to naprawdę konieczne? — pyta Lucjusz zirytowanym tonem. Znów stoi za Draconem i stabilizuje go swoją dłonią; Draco zauważa, że na jego palcu wskazującym pojawił się nowy pierścień z białego złota.  
  
— Obawiam się, że tak — odpowiada mu porządkowy. — To standardowa procedura w takich przypadkach. O pańską różdżkę także muszę poprosić.  
  
Lucjusz szepcze pod nosem coś o niedorzecznościach, ale bez sprzeciwu podaje swoją różdżkę porządkowemu. Bez kolejnego ponaglenia Draco także sięga po własną; ma tak odrętwiałe palce, że z problemem ją chwyta.  
  
Porządkowy rzuca po dwa niewerbalne zaklęcia na każdą różdżkę i oddaje je chwilę później ze zwykłym „dziękuję”.  
  
— Szefie? — zwraca się do porządkowego magomedyczka badająca ciało Astorii. — Nie wykryłam żadnego śladu zaklęć.  
  
— Rozumiem. — Porządkowy nie daje po sobie poznać, co oznacza ta wiadomość. Odwraca się z powrotem do Dracona, po czym mówi znów oficjalnym tonem: — Musimy zabrać ciało pańskiej żony, by przeprowadzić bardziej szczegółowe badanie, dzięki któremu będziemy mogli określić przyczynę i czas zgonu.  
  
Po spojrzeniu mężczyzny Draco wnioskuje, że ten czeka na jakąś reakcję z jego strony, więc niemrawo przytakuje. Widocznie to wystarcza porządkowemu, bo kontynuuje:  
  
— Będą panowie musieli złożyć zeznania...  
  
— Dziś? — przerywa mu Lucjusz.  
  
— Najlepiej jak najszybciej.  
  
— Mój syn nie jest obecnie w stanie złożyć zeznań, a ja nie mam zamiaru zostawić go samego — oświadcza Lucjusz tonem, który nie pozostawia żadnego miejsca na sprzeciw. — Zjawimy się jutro w biurze Yaxleya, wyślę mu sowę z konkretną godziną.  
  
Porządkowy, zapewne widząc, że stoi na przegranej pozycji, kiwa głową najpierw w kierunku Dracona, potem Lucjusza, a następnie wskazuje dłonią drzwi swojemu oddziałowi. Minutę później salon jest cichy i pusty, a Draco czuje się tak, jakby zapadał się w podłogę.  
  
  
  


 

** Część I** **  
** **Biel**

  


 

_I ludzie schowali się w swych kryjówkach_

_Od początku nie wiedząc dokładnie, dlaczego_

_Nadeszła zima i uczyniła wszystko tak podobnym_

_Pod spodem rosła trawa, kierując się do nieba_ *

  


 

 

_Wanna znów jest pełna Astorii. Pomieszczenie emanuje chłodem, ale nie czuje nic poza lekkim, wibrującym otępieniem. Czerwone świece gasną jedna po drugiej; powietrze zapełnia się strużkami białego dymu, wznoszącymi się kolistymi ruchami pod sufit. W miarę jak ku górze ulatuje śnieżna wstęga, w świecach ubywa szkarłatu, jakby to właśnie on się spalał. Mleczna mgła zaczyna się gromadzić, pęcznieć, aż zajmuje całą górną połowę pokoju._

 

_Dym się kończy, świece są całkiem białe; w następnej chwili zaczynają się topić. Spływają gęstymi strumyczkami do wnętrza marmurowej wanny, do wody, i zmętniają ją, barwią na swój kolor, upodabniają do mleka.  
  
Astoria mruga; wyciąga dłoń i kiwa nią w zapraszającym geście. Jej skóra odbarwia się, cały kolor spływa do wody, znika w niej. Blond włosy zdają się prześwietlone; od czubka głowy aż po same końce zajmują się bielą. Rzęsy i brwi podzielają ich los. __Jasnoróżowe_ _usta stapiają się z mleczną skórą. Jedynym kolorowym akcentem pozostają jej oczy – duże, ciemnoniebieskie, wyglądające, jakby skrywały odpowiedzi na wszystkie niezadane pytania. Mruga po raz kolejny i ten błękit również się odbarwia, wchłania do wewnątrz, ustępuje bieli. Trudno wyróżnić jej kontur na tle mlecznej wody i równie mlecznej wanny. Otwiera śnieżnobiałe usta, ukazując śnieżnobiały język, ale z jej gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Napiera do przodu, krzyczy, lecz wciąż pozostaje niema.  
  
Sięga do niej, ale zamiast poczuć skórę jej policzka, jego dłoń __przez nią przepływa_ _. W następnej chwili i Astoria zaczyna się topić; skrapla się w zastraszającym tempie i moment później w wannie nie ma nic poza białą wodą, a on ma dłonie pełne mleka._  
  
  
Budzi się, gdy wciąż jest ciemno; światło księżycowe gęstym strumieniem wlewa się przez wysokie okna sypialni. Przekręca się na bok, ale nie jest w stanie ponownie zasnąć. Guziki koszuli boleśnie wpijają mu się w skórę; tykanie wskazówki stojącego w roku pokoju zegara rozbrzmiewa w osiadłej ciszy jak uderzenia bata. Ma wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje; biel ze snu wciąż zalewa jego umysł. Wstaje. Pokój rozjaśnia się światłem świec zapalających się w momencie, w którym jego stopy lądują na miękkim dywanie. Sypialnia jeszcze nigdy nie była tak pusta; znów mu zimno.  
  
Podchodzi do szafki i odsuwa ją. Wśród kopert i niechlujnie złożonych notatek leżą papierosy; Astoria paliła po kilkanaście każdego dnia, nie potrafiła bez nich pracować. Siadała przy biurku z włosami związanymi w luźny kok, otoczona pożółkłymi ze starości woluminami i kartkami papieru, które mięła w pięści ze złości tak długo, aż nie zamieniały się w proch, gdy tłumaczenie wyjątkowo jej nie szło. Pomiędzy palcem wskazującym a środkowym lewej dłoni zawsze tkwił cienki papieros; sączący się z niego dym wypełniał cały gabinet. Przestała palić dopiero wtedy, gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży.  
  
Otwiera w połowie pustą paczkę i wyciąga jednego papierosa; palce nadal nie chcą z nim współpracować, więc mnie go, zanim zdąży przyłożyć do ust. Sięga po następnego. Dopiero za czwartym razem udaje mu się zapalić papierosa poprawnie; ogień bucha z różdżki tak gwałtownie, że prawdopodobnie osmala jego brwi, ale mało go to w tej chwili obchodzi. Teraz liczy się tylko dym, który wypełnia mu płuca. Wciąż stara się uwierzyć, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę.  
  
Schodzi na dół, wciąż z papierosem w ustach. Ojciec siedzi w fotelu; na blacie stoi opróżniona szklanka po whiskey, w kominku trzaskają drewienka, posyłając w powietrze garści iskier. Jest niemal przytulnie.  
  
— Już się obudziłeś? — pyta ojciec, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Ignoruje papierosa, co Draco przyjmuje z ulgą, bo gdyby zwrócił mu uwagę, chyba powiedziałby słowa, których potem na pewno by żałował. — Eliksir powinien trzymać całą noc.  
  
Draco wzrusza ramionami.  
  
— Wiesz, że potrzebuję podwójnej dawki, bo inaczej nic nie działa tak, jak powinno. — Nie mówi ojcu o śnie, nie musi wiedzieć.  
  
— Usiądź.  
  
Stoi jak stał, powoli zaciągając się papierosem i wpatrując się w płomienie; zastanawia się, jak by to było odczuć ich języki na własnej skórze. Ojciec wyraźnie traci cierpliwość, bo podnosi się z fotela, podchodzi do niego i kieruje nim jak marionetką, sadzając na sofie. Następnie wraca na swoje miejsce, ale obraca fotel, tak by był skierowany w stronę Dracona. Stuka pustą szklanką dwukrotnie o blat. Pojawia się skrzat; jest bardziej wystraszony niż zazwyczaj.  
  
— Dolej mi i przynieś jeszcze jedną dla Dracona — rozkazuje mu ojciec, wskazując głową na szklankę. Nigdy nie zniżyłby się do takiego poziomu, by podać naczynie skrzatowi; jeszcze przez przypadek by go dotknął.  
  
— Tak jest, sir — odpowiada skrzat, po czym zabiera pustą szklankę i szybko się ulatnia.  
  
— Przypomni mi — zaczyna ojciec, nachylając się nieco nad stołem — jak nazywa się twój skrzat?  
  
Draco ponownie wzrusza ramionami i zaciąga się papierosem; popiół strzepuje wprost na dywan. Ojciec zaciska usta i wpatruje się uporczywie w miejsce, z którego Draco zrobił swoją popielniczkę, ale i tym razem tego nie komentuje. Draco zastanawia się, jak daleko może się posunąć. Ma wrażenie, że zaczyna celowo prowokować ojca.  
  
— Nie wiem — przyznaje Draco po chwili. — Astoria pewnie nadała mu jakieś imię, ale nigdy nie zwróciłem uwagi.  
  
— To jak na niego wołasz? — Brwi ojca zsuwają się po jego czole w mieszance konsternacji i zirytowania.  
  
— Pstrykam palcami albo wołam „skrzacie”. Działa.  
  
— Masz go od trzech miesięcy — wytyka mu.  
  
Znów wzrusza ramionami. Następną porcję popiołu strzepuje na dębowy stolik i to przeważa szalę; ojciec wyjmuje mu resztkę papierosa z dłoni i zamaszystym ruchem wrzuca ją do kominka. Kiedy skrzat wraca z whiskey, Lucjusz rozkazuje stworzeniu posprzątać zarówno stolik, jak i dywan.  
  
— Napisałem do Yaxleya, że stawimy się o piętnastej, ale możemy wcześniej. — Ojciec z powrotem odchyla się, zakładając nogę na nogę; to jego konwersacyjna poza. — To zależy od ciebie.  
  
Draco ma ochotę ponownie wzruszyć ramionami, ale zamiast tego rzuca:  
  
— Chcę to mieć już za sobą.  
  
Ojciec kiwa głową.  
  
— W takim razie umówię nas na ósmą. Zdążysz wziąć prysznic i coś zjeść.  
  
— W ogóle nie spałeś — zauważa Draco.  
  
— Nie.  
  
Na tym rozmowa się kończy. Ojciec chwyta swoją whiskey i sączy ją powoli; Draco zatapia się w objęcia kanapy, nie myśląc o niczym.  
  
***  
  
Przesłuchanie przypomina spotkanie dwóch starych znajomych – ojciec i Yaxley rozmawiają swobodnie, trzymając po szklance dobrego burgunda. Siedzą na kanapie, zupełnie jakby znajdowali się w salonie, a nie w biurze. Nie ma między nimi żadnego podziału, nawet w postaci biurka, nie żeby Draco się czegoś takiego spodziewał.  
  
Siedzi naprzeciwko nich w obitym skórą fotelu i wpatruje się w alkohol jak w szklaną kulę; płyn gładzi ścianki szklanki, wzburza się jak mikromorze, ale choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, nie widzi w nim przyszłości. W pewnym momencie silniejszy wiatr odsuwa na bok zasłonę i snop porannego światła pada wprost na burgund, rozjaśniając go i upodabniając do krwi. Draco odrywa od niego wzrok, nie mogąc znieść samej myśli.  
  
Yaxley rzuca mu współczujące spojrzenia, kilkukrotnie nazywa „biednym chłopcem”, jakby wciąż miał szesnaście lat i trząsł się jak osika na zebraniach śmierciożerców. Zapewnia, że śmierć Astorii jest teraz dla nich priorytetową sprawą, i obiecuje dołożyć wszelkich starań, by rozwiązać zagadkę. Powtarza, jak bardzo jest poruszony tym, co się stało. Draco ma ochotę wepchnąć mu szklankę przez to zakłamane gardło aż do żołądka.  
  
Wciąż nie ma wyników badań i Draco nie wie, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Czuje się tak, jakby zasnął w dziwnej pozycji i obudził się z odrętwiałym ciałem. Zimna skóra Astorii, wilgotna łazienka, przesłuchanie... to wszystko wydaje się takie nierealne. Ma wrażenie, że śni uporczywy koszmar, z którego nie może się wybudzić, i nie rozumie, czemu wszyscy zachowują się tak normalnie, tak odpowiednio, jakby ich to wcale nie obeszło.  
  
Na drugim fotelu siedzi chłopak wyglądający na takiego, który dopiero ukończył Hogwart, i szepcze zapis rozmowy do samopiszącego pióra. Draco za cholerę nie może sobie przypomnieć, czy go gdzieś widział, czy po prostu wszystkie obecne urzędasy wyglądają tak samo. Chłopak siedzi na skraju fotela, palce ma zaciśnięte na złączonych kolanach, które przypominają krzesło – takie są sztywne. Gdy przelotnie zerka na Dracona, Draco dostrzega jego wielkie, wystraszone oczy, wyglądające jak u egzotycznego zwierzęcia. Z taką postawą długo się tu nie uchowa, chociaż może Yaxleyowi schlebia ten wyczuwalny strach – na pewno podbudowuje mu i tak przesadne już ego, które czuć nawet w powietrzu.  
  
Przez całe „przesłuchanie” Draco odzywa się równo dwa razy, odpowiadając „tak, ojcze” na potwierdzenie zeznań Lucjusza. Nie ma pojęcia, co on tutaj właściwie robi. Nie spodziewał się brać wyjątkowo czynnego udziału w dyskusji, ale skoro jego obecność jest zbędna, mógłby po prostu zostać w domu.  
  
Skryba łypie na niego po raz kolejny i tym razem nie wytrzymuje.  
  
— Na co się gapisz? — rzuca w kierunku chłopaka, na co ten przełyka gwałtownie; jego twarz staje się biała, jak twarz Astorii, i przez krótką chwilę Draco naprawdę wierzy, że to tylko kolejny koszmar, ale nie, nic się nie rozpływa, a reszta kolorów pozostaje na swoich miejscach.  
  
Rozmowa milknie; ojciec i Yaxley spoglądają to na niego, to na chłopaka, który wygląda, jakby zaraz miał się popłakać.  
  
— Przepraszam pana — wydusza drżącym głosem i Dracona uderza to, że chłopak zwraca się w ten sposób właśnie do niego.  
  
Kiedyś myślał, że tego chce – szacunku, choćby okupionego strachem, a może właśnie strachem szczególnie, bo to oznaczałoby, że to on jestem panem, że to on ma władzę. Ale gdy widzi chłopaka młodszego od siebie o góra pięć lat, który boi się nawet spojrzeć w jego kierunku, czuje wyłącznie obrzydzenie. Nie wie względem kogo bardziej.  
  
Na szczęście spotkanie kończy się szybko po tym incydencie. Ojciec go nie upomina, Yaxley przybiera rolę zatroskanego wujka, a Draco wyobraża sobie, jak wyglądałaby twarz mężczyzny bez skóry.  
  
***  
  
Kilka minut po trzynastej wchodzi do gabinetu ordynator Św. Munga. Pokój, choć przestronny, wydaje się bardzo mały; ściany w kolorze kawy są zapełnione dyplomami i odznaczeniami. Na zdjęciach z ważnymi osobistościami nie widać śladu uśmiechu.  
  
Ordynator wstaje zza biurka, gdy go widzi; jej kasztanowe włosy upięte są ciasno w kok, a okulary wyglądają na najnowszy model polecany przez _Czarownicę_.  
  
— Pan Malfoy, proszę usiąść — mówi poważnym tonem i wskazuje mu fotel stojący naprzeciwko biurka.  
  
Jej mina nie zapowiada dobrych wieści; w sumie jakie wieści mogłyby być dobre, skoro twoja żona nie żyje. Draco siada, zakładając nogę na nogę, i w milczeniu czeka na to, co kobieta ma mu do powiedzenia.  
  
— Bardzo mi przykro z powodu śmierci pańskiej żony — zaczyna pani ordynator i brzmi nawet szczerze, więc Draco nie ma natychmiastowej ochoty jej udusić. — Umrzeć w tak młodym wieku, i to w dodatku spodziewając się dziecka, jest czymś potwornie smutnym i niesprawiedliwym.  
  
— Dziękuję — mówi, nieco zaskoczony tak ludzkim wyznaniem.  
  
Kobieta uśmiecha się smutno; zmarszczki wokół jej ust pogłębiają się, przez co wygląda na dekadę starszą. Draco zerka na tabliczkę na biurku i odczytuje nazwisko: Lora Sedley.  
  
— Przeprowadziliśmy szereg badań, każde wykonując trzykrotnie, by mieć pewność, że nie było pomyłki. — Ordynator otwiera teczkę i wyciąga z niej plik dokumentów, ale nie wręcza go Draconowi. — To właśnie dlatego trwało to tak długo, ale, proszę zrozumieć, wykonujemy swoją pracę bardzo dokładnie. — Draco kiwa głową; jest mu niedobrze. Stara się przyjąć jak najbardziej obojętną minę. — Badania nie wykazały użycia żadnych zaklęć — kontynuuje pani Sedley, czytając z dokumentów — ani eliksirów. Po wnikliwej analizie wykluczyliśmy wszelkie działania osób trzecich. Dokonaliśmy dodatkowych badań, jakie wykazały nieprawidłowości w pracy serca pana żony, Astorii, które to doprowadziły do jej przedwczesnej śmierci.  
  
Ordynator odkłada dokumenty i spotyka się z wzrokiem Dracona, poważna i pełna współczucia. Jej profesjonalny ton odbija się w jego czaszce jak echo w jaskini.  
  
— Co takiego? — syczy, kiedy wreszcie udaje mu się odnaleźć głos. — To żart?  
  
— Nie, panie Malfoy, z badań wynika...  
  
— Czy wy oszaleliście? Astoria miała... — Łamie mu się głos na czasie przeszłym, ale przełyka i kontynuuje znacznie ostrzej: — Astoria miała dwadzieścia jeden lat i nie była chora! Nigdy nie skarżyła się na problemy z sercem! Jak mógłbym o czymś takim nie wiedzieć?!  
  
Pani ordynator spuszcza wzrok na papiery, ale tym razem ich nie czyta.  
  
— Nie wiem, proszę pana — odpowiada w końcu. — Przedstawiam panu wyniki badań.  
  
Draco łapie się za grzbiet nosa i stara myśleć klarownie.  
  
— Ta wada serca... Czy mogła o niej nie wiedzieć?  
  
Lora waha się przez chwilę.  
  
— Nie jestem w stanie panu powiedzieć, jakie objawy mogła mieć pana żona, ale zazwyczaj są to duszności i ucisk w piersi. Stadium zaawansowania wskazuje na to, że borykała się z tą chorobą od przynajmniej dwóch lat.  
  
— Byliśmy małżeństwem przez pół roku. Myśli pani, że nie powiedziałaby mi o dusznościach czy ucisku w piersi, wiedząc, że spodziewa się dziecka?!  
  
— Może nie chciała pana niepokoić.  
  
Draco chowa twarz w dłoniach; nie ma pojęcia, jak rozmawiać z tą kobietą, żeby jej nie uderzyć.  
  
— Astoria — zaczyna, szepcząc do swoich dłoni — była odpowiedzialną osobą i na pewno nie naraziłaby zdrowia naszego dziecka, żeby ukryć swoje problemy zdrowotne. Sam pomysł, żeby je ukrywać, jest absurdalny! — rzuca, podnosząc wzrok.  
  
Mierzą się spojrzeniami przez dłuższą chwilę; żadne z nich się nie odzywa.  
  
— Wie pani co? — mówi Draco, bo wszystko mu już jedno. — Myślę, że wasze wspaniałe badania są gówna warte. Astoria nie była chora. Cokolwiek ją zabiło, nie było chorobą.  
  
Pani ordynator otwiera usta, ale Draco nie daje jej szansy na odpowiedź. Gwałtownie wstaje; fotel sunie po podłodze z głośnym szurnięciem. Obraca się na pięcie i w furii opuszcza gabinet, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.  
  
W mijanych przez niego szybach pojawiają się pęknięcia, zupełnie jak na kruchym lodzie, na który nadepnął ktoś nieuważny; są jak pajęcze sieci pokrywające miejsca od dawna nie odwiedzane przez życie. Obraz zamazuje mu się przed oczami, idzie na ślepo. Kiedy słyszy znajomy głos wołający jego imię, nawet się nie zatrzymuje. Jednak silna dłoń chwyta go, zanim udaje mu się uciec.  
  
Twarz Blaise'a wyraża tak wielkie zaniepokojenie, że chęć do ucieczki całkowicie opuszcza Dracona. Blaise ma na sobie swoją żółtą szatę stażysty, z której wielokrotnie szydził; zaciska swoje wielkie dłonie na ramionach Dracona i patrzy mu tak głęboko w oczy, że czuje się nagi.  
  
— Właśnie się dowiedziałem — mówi w końcu Blaise i Draco nie wie, który z nich jest w tej chwili bardziej niestabilny. — Draco, tak mi przykro... Ja...  
  
— Powiedzieli, że miała chore serce — szepcze Draco ze ściśniętym gardłem. — Ale to nieprawda. Blaise, do cholery, to nieprawda.  
  
W oczach Blaise'a pojawia się dziwny błysk; rozgląda się pospiesznie na boki, po czym rzuca:  
  
— Nie tutaj.  
  
***  
  
Godzinę później siedzą w salonie Dracona, ramię w ramię. Dłoń Blaise'a co jakiś czas ściska jego kark albo rękę i sam nie wie, komu dodaje to więcej otuchy.  
  
— Musieli coś przegapić — powtarza Draco. — Nie widziałeś, w jakim stanie znajdowała się łazienka. Woda była wszędzie. A Astoria była... lodowata.  
  
— To normalna reakcja — mówi Blaise; Draco zawsze lubił jego głos, niski, melodyjny, działał na niego jak szklanka ciepłego mleka przed snem. Jednak teraz daleko mu do bycia spokojnym. — W momencie śmierci z ciałem czarodzieja dzieją się różne rzeczy; akurat ciało Astorii oddało ciepło otoczeniu. Kiedyś mieliśmy nawet przypadek faceta, który, umierając, spalił się cały razem z salonem.  
  
— Blaise — rzuca niemal błagalnie Draco; zagryza wnętrze policzka aż do bólu. — Ona nie była chora. Znałeś ją!  
  
Blaise zaciska wargi tak mocno, że całkowicie znikają we wnętrzu jego ust. Draco czuje delikatny dotyk palców gładzących go po karku w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół.  
  
— Mogę rzucić kilka zaklęć, jeśli uda mi się do niej zostać — mówi w końcu Blaise. Wygląda, jakby te słowa sprawiały mu ból; nie patrzy na na Dracona.  
  
Coś ściska Dracona w piersi; wie, jak wiele Blaise ryzykuje. Jeśli złapią go na włamaniu, straci staż i wszystko, na co pracował przez ostatnie lata.  
  
— Dziękuję — szepcze drżącym głosem, a Blaise tylko się uśmiecha i przyciąga go do siebie. W jego silnych, ciepłych ramionach Draco odnajduje odrobinę ukojenia.  
  
  
  
                                                                              ~~o~~  
  
  


Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu była tego dnia wyjątkowo zatłoczona; rano miała miejsce dostawa, więc każdy podwajał swoje siły, by zrobić jak najwięcej, póki składniki były świeże. Dwie stare wiedźmy w obszarpanych tiarach przepychały się przez tłum, niosąc wielki mosiężny kociołek. Łysawy jegomość z pożółkłymi zębami zachwalał środki przeciw szkodnikom „z wyciągiem z prawdziwej żaby afrykańskiej i to tylko za dwa sykle!”. Jakiś brudny chłopiec wpadł mu pod nogi; Draco automatycznie docisnął kieszeń do boku, aż za dobrze znając te techniki. W powietrzu unosił się fetor pleśni, potu i fekaliów. Zza ciemnych szyb nędznych sklepów dochodziło dudnienie, wrzaski i płacz dzieci, powitych w warunkach urągających człowieczeństwu.  
  
Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że gdy w końcu pozbyli się mugolskiego plugastwa, takie miejsca jak to przestaną istnieć. Nic bardziej mylnego. Nokturn zebrał wszystkich mieszańców, zdrajców i inne szumowiny, którzy chcieli pozostać w magicznej Anglii. Po jednej stronie znajdowali się oni, po drugiej klasa czystokrwistych bogaczy; nie było nic pomiędzy.  
  
Nie był jedynym z dobrze urodzonych, który odwiedzał to miejsce; jeśli ktoś miał ochotę na hazard, nielegalne specyfiki czy na kilka godzin kobiecego towarzystwa – Nokturn witał go z otwartymi ramionami. W świecie czystym i nieskalanym jawił się niczym intymna fantazja, zbyt nieprzyzwoita, by wypowiadać ją na głos.  
  
I w takim właśnie miejscu spotkał Astorię. Siedziała na krzywym taborecie przed witryną obskurnej apteki Mulpeppera i zrywała z kolczastych gałązek trupie jagody. Wyglądała strasznie; tłuste włosy, których kolor wpadał bardziej w brąz niż w naturalny blond, związała niechlujnie na czubku głowy. Na jej twarzy widniały smugi, jakby co rusz ścierała pot brudną dłonią; na palcach perliły się ciemnoczerwone krople krwi, zapewne od kolców, ocierających się o delikatną skórę przy każdym ruchu.  
  
Jej ubranie było bure i znoszone; ciemne półksiężyce pod oczami opowiadały historie nieprzespanych nocy i ciężkiej pracy, a zapadnięte policzki – niedożywienia. Stanął jak wryty, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. To nie tak, że się przyjaźnili; Astoria zawsze była tylko siostrą Dafne, młodszą Ślizgonką, z którą nigdy nawet nie rozmawiał. Jednak mimo wszystko nie potrafił się ruszyć, wpatrując się w nią jak w dawno niewidzianą krewną.  
  
Nie wiedział, ile tak stał, jak kamień w porywistej rzece ludzi przeciskających się z jego lewej i prawej strony, ale Astoria w końcu podniosła głowę i go dostrzegła. Zamarła, przez chwilę wyglądając, jakby było jej wstyd, ale szybko przełknęła dumę i wróciła do pracy, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Dopiero wtedy odzyskał czucie w nogach i podszedł do niej, rozpychając się pomiędzy dwoma dostawcami szkła.  
  
— Już? Napatrzyłeś się? — rzuciła jadowicie, kiedy przez kolejną minutę nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. — Jeśli tak, to byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś się zabrał w cholerę. Jestem zajęta.  
  
— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał w końcu, wpatrując się w nią w szoku; zagryzła mocno wargę, a jej dłonie zadrżały, przez co pokaleczyła je jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— Nie widać? — odparła bojowo, patrząc na niego z tak wielkim wyzwaniem w oczach, że przez chwilę poczuł się tak, jakby zamienili się rolami.  
  
Słyszał o Dafne, oczywiście, że słyszał, bo w końcu Ślizgon, który jawnie staje po Jasnej Stronie, nie jest czymś, co zdarza się codziennie. Słyszał także, że oberwała silnym zaklęciem i że żaden magomedyk nie chciał się podjąć leczenia zdrajcy. Wiedział, że Astoria nie wyrzekła się siostry, przez co naraziła się na gniew i publiczny ostracyzm, ale do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że skończy w takim miejscu.  
  
— Możemy porozmawiać? — spytał, nadal próbując się pozbierać.  
  
— Myślałam, ze już to robimy — warknęła Astoria, zrywając owoce tak gwałtownie, że te rozpadły jej się w palcach. Przeklęła szpetnie i rzuciła je na brudną ziemię. — Czy mi się to podoba czy nie.  
  
— Miałem na myśli bardziej ustronne miejsce — dodał, rozglądając się z niesmakiem po zatłoczonej ulicy; kilka osób już zaczęło im się ciekawie przyglądać.  
  
— Chyba pomyliłeś budynki — powiedziała Astoria, nawet na niego nie patrząc. — Tutaj jest apteka. Burdel znajduje się na końcu ulicy.  
  
— Do jasnej cholery! — warknął, nie wytrzymując; zawsze łatwo było wyprowadzić go z równowagi, co bardzo denerwowało ojca. Astoria podniosła na niego zdziwione spojrzenie; najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się takiego wybuchu. — Gdybym chciał kogoś przelecieć, nie przychodziłbym tutaj!  
  
— No więc co cię tu jeszcze zatrzymuje? — spytała, siląc się na sztuczne zainteresowanie.  
  
Dawno nikt go tak nie wyprowadził z równowagi; dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze.  
  
— Mam dla ciebie propozycję — rzucił, choć sam pomysł był szalony.  
  
Astoria w końcu przerwała pracę i odchyliła się lekko na taborecie, dokładnie go lustrując. Jej postawa, wysoko podniesiony podbródek i spojrzenie pełne wyższości nawet pomimo brudu i zniszczonych ubrań doskonale wyrażały, z kim miał do czynienia. Otworzyła usta, pewnie po to, żeby rzucić kolejną kąśliwą uwagę, kiedy ze strony apteki dobiegł ich wściekły głos mężczyzny:  
  
— NIE PŁACĘ CI ZA ROZMOWY! JUŻ DO ROBOTY!  
  
Mężczyzna był niski, otyły i nosił tupecik z drugiej ręki. Jego twarz przybrała kolor dojrzałego pomidora, a pulsująca na szyi żyła groziła, że zaraz eksploduje. Pokonując wewnętrzną niechęć zbliżenia się do tego prostaka, Draco podszedł do niego i rzucił proste:  
  
— Ile?  
  
Aptekarz zmrużył swoje małe oczka, przyglądając mu się w niezrozumieniu.  
  
— Ile za co? — zapytał, prostując się i wykrzywiając twarz w wyrazie wyższości, która tak bardzo nie pasowała do jego prymitywnego oblicza.  
  
— Ile za to, żebyś ją zwolnił na resztę dnia.  
  
Brwi mężczyzny wygładziły się w wyrazie nagłego olśnienia, a na jego ustach pojawił się obrzydliwy uśmiech.  
  
— Rozumiem pana, rozumiem — powiedział, dalej szczerząc się jak stary alfons.  
  
— Wątpię — odparł Draco, czując się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. — Ile?  
  
— Dwa galeony — rzucił, uważnie obserwując reakcję Dracona. Za nimi rozległo się niedowierzające parsknięcie Astorii, które Draco zignorował i podał odliczone pieniądze aptekarzowi, uważając przy tym, by go nie dotknąć.  
  
— Chodź — zwrócił się do Astorii, gdy ta wciąż siedziała na taborecie ze wzrokiem utkwionym w krzaku jagód.  
  
Podniosła się niechętnie i ruszyła za nim w kierunku Pokątnej, pocierając swoje pobrudzone ziemią i krwią dłonie.  
  
— Dobry wybór! — krzyknął do nich sprzedawca ze sklepu obok. Był tak samo odpychający, jak aptekarz, z tą różnicą, że odznaczał się znacznie chudszą sylwetką i gęstymi wąsami. — Jak ją pan umyjesz, to będzie z niej niezła sztuka! Tylko uważaj pan, żeby pana nie podrapała, bo to narwana cholera!  
  
Mężczyzna zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem do własnego żartu, a Draco miał ochotę rzucić na niego Klątwę Dusiciela. Jednak nim zdążył się choćby namyślić, na głowie sklepikarza rozbiła się butelka podejrzanego specyfiku, a w powietrzu rozniósł się gorzki zapach. Szkło natychmiast porysowało mu twarz, powodując gardłowy krzyk mężczyzny i zwiększenie zamętu na ulicy. Astoria uśmiechała się mściwie, kołysząc się na piętach; stała przed stoiskiem zapełnionym innymi, równie podejrzanymi eliksirami.  
  
Nie wiadomo skąd, na ulicy nagle pojawił się aptekarz, który przypominał szarżującego byka. Machał w powietrzu tłustymi pięściami i obrzucał Astorię najgorszymi obelgami, jakie przyszło Draconowi w życiu słyszeć. Jednak kiedy w ruch poszła różdżka, Draco nie wahał się ani chwili, by wyciągnąć swoją.  
  
— Wiesz, kim jestem? — zapytał aptekarza, wkładając w to tyle groźby, ile umiał. Mężczyzna cofnął się o krok i widocznym było, że się waha. — Mogę puścić z dymem cały twój gówniany interes, więc przestań się awanturować i grzecznie wróć do środka.  
  
Ulica wydała się nagle wyjątkowo cicha; szepty narastały wraz z każdą sekundą, w której aptekarz nie opuścił różdżki. W końcu jednak schował ją za pazuchę i rzucił:  
  
— A weź pan tę dziwkę. Nie ma tu już wstępu.  
  
Draco kiwnął głową i mocno złapał za ramię Astorię, ciągnąc ją przez rozstępujący się przed nimi tłum. Przeklinała pod nosem i próbowała się wyrwać, ale nie puścił jej, póki nie znaleźli się w pustej uliczce tuż przy wyjściu na Pokątną.  
  
— Dwa galeony — parsknęła niedowierzająco. — Skurwiel nie zapłaciłby mi tyle za tydzień roboty. Masz jakieś papierosy? — podjęła z nadzieją, opierając się plecami o mur.  
  
— Nie palę — odparł Draco zgodnie z prawdą.  
  
— Cudownie — skwitowała z krzywym uśmiechem. — Lepiej, żeby ta twoja propozycja była dobra, bo właśnie straciłam pracę w jedynym miejscu, w jakim by mnie przyjęli.  
  
— Wyjdź za mnie — wypalił, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić.  
  
Brwi Astorii zjechały nisko, zakrywając jej oczy niemal do połowy. Mrugała przez minutę, wpatrując się w Dracona, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.  
  
— Że co, do cholery? — rzuciła w końcu wyższym o oktawę głosem.  
  
— Mój ojciec chce, żebym się ożenił, ty masz dobre pochodzenie. — Wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— I jak ty to sobie, kurwa, wyobrażasz? Nas — zaznaczyła dłonią przestrzeń między nimi — jako małżeństwo?!  
  
— Normalnie?  
  
Przez długą chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli.  
  
— Ale dlaczego ja? — spytała Astoria już normalnym głosem; jej niebieskie oczy mieniły się w słońcu jak kamienie szlachetne. — Mógłbyś sobie wybrać jakąś pachnącą, słodką lalę z przydziału tatusia zamiast...  
  
— Jestem gejem.  
  
To skutecznie zamknęło jej usta. Zagryzła wargi, uniosła brwi i pokiwała głową z nagłym zrozumieniem.  
  
— Potrzebujesz kogoś zdesperowanego — stwierdziła.  
  
Draco uśmiechnął się lekko; zaczynał ją naprawdę lubić.  
  
— Pomożemy sobie nawzajem — zaczął. — Ty zdejmiesz mi ojca z pleców, ja zapewnię ci godne życie. Mungo siedzi nam w kieszeni, bo ojciec jest głównym sponsorem; gdyby mogli, całowaliby go po stopach. Będą traktować Dafne jak moją rodzinę.  
  
Wspomnienie siostry podziałało na Astorię jak bodziec; wzięła drżący oddech i widocznie się zawahała.  
  
— Nie dotknę cię — dodał, biorąc krok do przodu.  
  
Astoria spojrzała na niego i cała fasada opadła, ujawniając wystraszoną i kompletnie zagubioną dziewczynę.  
  
— Dobrze — powiedziała po chwili, najwyraźniej dostrzegając szczerość w jego oczach. — Wyjdę za ciebie.  
  
  
  
________  
*oryginał:  
_And the people went into their hide, they oh  
From the start they didn't know exactly why, why  
Winter came and made it so all look alike, look alike  
Underneath the grass would grow, aiming at the sky_

 


	2. Czerń

 

**_Stało się to szybko i sprawiedliwie, kolejna fala cudu_ **

**_Ale nikt, zupełnie nikt nie próbował jej zniszczyć_ **

**_Gdyby zapytali każdą duszę wędrującą po ziemi_ **

**_Dopiero wtedy poznaliby szczęście w nieszczęściu_ ** *****

  
  
  
  
_Tym razem stoi na balkonie oparta o balustradę. Jest noc; ciemność otula Astorię jak kokon, wciskając się w krzywizny jej ciała. Ma na sobie czarną jedwabną sukienkę, tę samą, którą założyła na pogrzeb Teodora. W jasnym księżycowym świetle każdy odsłonięty fragment ciała zdaje się skrzyć jak śnieg.  
  
Stoi tyłem; jej włosy tańczą na niewyczuwalnym wietrze, wirując wokół głowy niczym aureola. Są dłuższe niż kiedykolwiek, grubsze, bardziej błyszczące, zupełnie jakby żyły własnym życiem. Astoria odchyla się raz w przód raz w tył, ale włosy pozostają w górze w migotliwym wirze.   
  
Odwraca się i uśmiecha; w następnej chwili stoi już na balustradzie, bokiem do zawieszonego w oddali nieba. Jej sukienka jest postrzępiona na dole, jakby Astoria przedzierała się w niej przez kolczaste krzewy. Staje na palcach. Jest bosa. Wyciąga dłonie ku górze i balansuje na cienkiej poręczy. Wygląda jak obraz wyjęty spod pędzla romantyka, taka delikatna i wiotka, zanurzona w czerni nocy.   
  
Staje z powrotem na całych stopach, odwraca się do niego przodem i otwiera usta. Zrywa się silny wiatr, który wypełnia mu uszy i porywa wszelkie słowa z języka Astorii. Ona sama także chwieje się niebezpiecznie; wyciąga przed siebie dłonie, lecz zanim Draco ma szansę ją złapać, jej stopy odrywają się od balustrady. Jednak zamiast spaść w smolistą otchłań, rozrywa się na setki kruków, które w akompaniamencie szelestu miriady skrzydeł ulatują w nicość._  
  
  
Znów budzi się w środku nocy. Bierze potrójną dawkę eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, przedkładając odpoczynek nad zdrowie. Nie ma siły teraz się z tym zmierzać.   
  
Dom jest tak przeraźliwie cichy i pusty, że każdy, najmniejszy nawet odgłos, odbija się od ścian jak w studni. Dziesięć minut później tarcza zegara roztrzaskuje się na setki części, w powietrzu unoszą się kłęby kurzu, a Draco wreszcie jest w stanie ponownie zasnąć.  
  
***  
  
Łyżeczka stuka o porcelanowe wnętrze filiżanki przeraźliwie głośno; odkłada ją na stół, nie przejmując się brązową plamą, która od razu wykwita na białym obrusie w miejscu styku z metalem.   
  
Spał równo dziesięć godzin, a czuje się tak, jakby ostatni tydzień spędził na wędrowaniu przez pustynię. Jest obolały i tak potwornie zmęczony; skóra na kłykciach zaczyna mu się łuszczyć od ciągłego ich pocierania. Wie, że powinien się wykąpać, ale sama myśl o napełnionej wodą wannie powoduje u niego dreszcze. Wypija pół filiżanki kawy, zanim orientuje się, że poparzył sobie język. W przypływie furii ciska delikatnym naczyniem o ścianę; przy tym ruchu gorący płyn opryskuje mu dłoń, co jeszcze bardziej wytrąca go z równowagi.

  
Wplata mokre palce we włosy i zaciska mocno. Bierze drżący oddech, potem drugi. Ojciec obiecał, że przyjdzie wieczorem, trzeba załatwić formalności związane z pogrzebem, a Draco nie ma do tego głowy. Jednak do wieczora pozostaje cały pieprzony dzień, a on ma wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to zwariuje. W dodatku Blaise nie odezwał się od wczoraj, co jeszcze bardziej go stresuje.  
  
W końcu nie wytrzymuje i szybkim krokiem przechodzi do salonu; nabiera pełną garść Proszku Fiuu i w następnej chwili znajduje się już w kominku Blaise'a. Kaszle, gdy popiół dostaje mu się do gardła. We włosach i na ubraniu ma czarne smugi sadzy; milion razy przypominał Zabiniemu, żeby zatrudnił kogoś do naprawy tego cholernego kominka, ale Blaise wciąż powtarza mu, że jedyną osobą, która z niego korzysta, jest Draco i może ta niewygoda zmusi go do używania aportacji, jak to robi każdy normalny czarodziej. Draco nie chce tłumaczyć się, dlaczego ma problemy z teleportacją, poza tym podejrzewa, że niechęć Blaise'a do naprawy kominka wynika tak naprawdę z problemów finansowych, o których tamten nie mówi. Pani Zabini pokłóciła się z synem jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem wojny, a Blaise zawsze był zbyt dumny, by prosić o pieniądze.   
  
Draco otrzepuje powierzchownie ramiona i rozgląda się po salonie przyjaciela. Blaise mieszka sam w małym apartamencie, wyposażonym w niewielką ilość mebli – Blaise zarzeka się, że odkrył piękno minimalizmu – znajdującym się w nieciekawej okolicy sąsiadującej z Nokturnem. Już to dało Draconowi wiele do myślenia, ale wojna nauczyła go nie wtrącać się do cudzych spraw, nawet jeśli są to sprawy jego najbliższych. Blaise sobie radzi bez skrzata domowego, nie zarastając przy tym w pleśń, więc nie może być tak źle.   
  
Łazienka Blaise'a jest dość ciasna, a jedyne okno, które się w niej znajduje, rozmiarem przypomina notes, jednak ma prysznic zamiast wanny, co Draco przyjmuje z tak wielką ulgą, że niemal się uśmiecha.  
  
***  
  
Zaczyna się już ściemniać, kiedy słychać w końcu szczęk zamka, a następnie trzask frontowych drzwi. Draco siedzi przy kuchennym stole, wodząc palcami po cienkim brzegu szklanki, która wciąż pachnie tanią whiskey, jaką znalazł w barku; fakt, że był to jedyny alkohol w całym mieszkaniu, upewnia go w przekonaniu, że Blaise jest spłukany.   
  
Mucha lawiruje pomiędzy ramionami kandelabru z powoli wygasającymi świecami, bzycząc cicho. Wreszcie przysiada na pustej już paczce po papierosach – Draco zdążył wypalić wszystkie; dym kłębi się przy suficie, niczym w jego śnie, ale nie otwiera okna, bo ma wrażenie, że zadławi się świeżym powietrzem – i zaczyna czyścić sobie odnóża. Draco sięga po różdżkę i celuje w muchę; owad unosi się w górę, bezradnie machając cienkimi skrzydełkami. Chwilę później słychać syk, kiedy drobne ciałko zajmuje się płomieniem.   
  
— Dobrze się bawisz? — pyta Blaise, przystając w progu kuchni. Zakłada ręce na piersi i opiera się bokiem o framugę; jego wargi wykrzywiają się w półuśmiechu, ale oczy pozostają poważne i smutne.  
  
— Nie bardziej, niż oglądając cię w tym ekskluzywnym wdzianku — odpowiada Draco, taksując wzrokiem żółtą szatę stażysty z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.  
  
— Myślałem, że po dwóch latach ten żart wreszcie ci się znudzi — jęczy jak zwykle Blaise, wywracając oczami.  
  
— Znudziłby się, gdyby żółty nagle zaczął pasować do twojej karnacji, co, jak widać, się nie stało.   
  
Przez chwilę po prostu patrzą na siebie, oddychając papierosowym dymem i uśmiechając się bez grama wesołości. Blaise wymownie zerka na swój sweter, który Draco ma na sobie, ale nic nie mówi. Draco nieraz pożyczał bez pytania jego rzeczy, choć za każdym razem musiał podwijać rękawy, bo Blaise ma nienormalnie długie ręce. Teraz, w ciepłym, kaszmirowym swetrze, czuje się jak w ubraniu po starszym bracie. Ale nie przeszkadza mu to, wręcz przeciwnie.   
  
Blaise wchodzi wreszcie do kuchni i kładzie na blacie znoszoną torbę ze smoczej skóry; następnie zaczyna z niej wyciągać produkty, które stara się zakryć plecami przed Draconem.  
  
— A tak przy okazji, w twojej skrytce przybyło tysiąc galeonów — rzuca jakby od niechcenia Draco, zdejmując skwierczącą muchę z ognia. — Poprosiłem, żeby nie informowano cię sową. Wiem, jak lubisz niespodzianki.   
  
Coś szklanego uderza głośno o blat, a plecy Blaise'a napinają się widocznie pod cienką szatą stażysty. Kiedy się odwraca, twarz ma nieczytelną.  
  
— Nie mógłbym pozwolić, by mój najlepszy przyjaciel dalej używał produktu, który jest jednocześnie szamponem, odżywką i żelem pod prysznic — podejmuje Draco, gdy cisza zaczyna się przeciągać. — To niehumanitarne.  
  
Blaise po prostu wzdycha ciężko, po czym spuszcza wzrok na swoje buty. Draco nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio widział go tak zakłopotanego, jeśli kiedykolwiek.  
  
— Potraktuj to jako pożyczkę, nie darowiznę — mówi Draco, chcąc zaoszczędzić Blaise'owi ckliwych wyznań. — Jeśli kiedyś przyjdę do ciebie odczarować zmutowane prącie, nie będziesz zadawał żadnych pytań.   
  
Dopiero to zdanie sprawia, że Blaise zerka na niego i uśmiecha się lekko.   
  
— Dzięki — rzuca tylko.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy.  
  
Znowu zapada pomiędzy nimi cisza, ale teraz Draco wie, że nie ma już ucieczki przed głównym tematem ich rozmowy. Nie może odwlekać tego w nieskończoność i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, chowając się za maską sarkazmu i sztucznych uśmieszków.  
  
— Nie mogłem zbadać ciała Astorii — mówi Blaise, bo to zawsze on był tym odpowiedzialnym z nich dwóch.   
  
Draco kiwa głową; dopuszczał do siebie taką możliwość.   
  
— Dziękuję, że w ogóle próbowałeś.  
  
Blaise jednak oblizuje wargę, jak zawsze, gdy czuje się niekomfortowo; Draco wie, że nie spodoba mu się to, co za chwilę usłyszy.  
  
— Nie mogłem zbadać ciała, bo... już nie ma ciała.   
  
— Jak to nie ma? — pyta Draco, wpatrując się w przyjaciela w niezrozumieniu. — Przenieśli je? — dopytuje, ale Blaise tylko potrząsa głową.  
  
— Po przeprowadzeniu tak szczegółowego badania, jakie przeprowadzono w przypadku Astorii, ciało denata naładowuje się magicznie i staje się niebezpieczne dla otoczenia. — Choć Blaise patrzy Draconowi w oczy, jego ton przypomina ton ucznia zdającego egzamin; przestępuje z nogi na nogę i mocniej opiera się plecami o blat. — W takich wypadkach standardową procedurą jest kremacja.   
  
Draco mruga, pewny, że musiał się przesłyszeć.  
  
— Czekaj. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ciało Astorii zostało spalone? — upewnia się.  
  
— Tak.  
  
— To jakaś pomyłka — parska Draco, starając się brzmieć na przekonanego, chociaż zdradza go drżenie dłoni. — Nie wyrażałem na to zgody. Nie mieliby _prawa_ jej skremować — dodaje z naciskiem.   
  
— To standardowa procedura, Draco — mówi Blaise, wolno i wyraźnie, jakby Draco był opóźnionym w rozwoju dzieckiem, któremu wszystko trzeba kilkukrotnie tłumaczyć, by zrozumiało. — W przypadku standardowej procedury zgoda rodziny nie jest potrzebna.   
  
Draco ma wrażenie, że cała krew krążąca w jego ciele zamienia się w lód; widzi Blaise'a jak przez mgłę i nie jest pewny, czy nogi utrzymałyby go, gdyby już nie siedział. Blaise, zapewne widząc, jak ta informacja wpłynęła na Dracona, przecina kuchnię w dwóch krokach i siada przy stole naprzeciwko niego. Chwyta jego smukłe dłonie w swoje duże i ściska je mocno.  
  
— Jesteś pewny? — pyta cicho Draco.  
  
Blaise tylko kiwa głową; na jego twarzy odbija się smutek i troska.   
  
— Czyli miałem rację — szepcze do siebie Draco; choć jego głos jest ledwie słyszalny, ma w sobie coś ostatecznego. — Ktoś ją zabił.  
  
— Draco, hej. — Blaise czeka, aż Draco skupi na nim wzrok, zanim kontynuuje poważnym, pełnym pewności głosem: — W badaniu Astorii brali udział najlepsi czarodzieje w Anglii, wliczając w to ordynator Sedley, która cieszy się międzynarodową sławą. Byli skrupulatni i powtórzyli każde zaklęcie trzykrotnie. Nie masz podstaw, by podejrzewać ich o spartaczenie roboty. Astoria mogła równie dobrze nie wiedzieć, że jest chora. Mało się zdarza takich przypadków?  
  
— Ty naprawdę w to wierzysz? — pyta Draco w osłupieniu. — Spalili. Jej. Ciało — cedzi, akcentując każde słowo. — Spalili _dowody_! Jak możesz tak po prostu to zaakceptować?!  
  
— Powtarzam ci, że to standardowa procedura...  
  
— Skończ z tym medycznym pieprzeniem! — krzyczy Draco, wyrywając dłonie z uścisku przyjaciela. Blaise zamyka usta i wbija wzrok w stół, wyglądając, jakby spodziewał się takiej reakcji. — Nie zostawię tak tego — oświadcza Draco, po czym wstaje.  
  
— Draco — zaczyna ostrzegawczym tonem Blaise, także podnosząc się z miejsca.  
  
Draco patrzy na przyjaciela, jakby w ogóle go nie znał. Szybkim ruchem ściąga z siebie miękki sweter i odkłada ubranie na stół.  
  
— Dzięki za prysznic i sweter — rzuca oschłym tonem. — Sam się odprowadzę.  
  
Z jednej strony spodziewa się, że Blaise spróbuje go zatrzymać, z drugiej cieszy się, że ten tego nie robi.  
  
***  
  
W domu czeka na niego skrzat z ciepłym posiłkiem i oczami pełnymi zagubienia. Na stole leży liścik od ojca, informujący go, że ma do załatwienia sprawy, które nie mogą czekać, i że spotkają się następnego dnia. Draco mnie w palcach pergamin, opróżniając duszkiem kieliszek czerwonego wina. Ojciec i tak zrobił o wiele więcej, niż Draco kiedykolwiek się po nim spodziewał, więc nie ma prawa mieć pretensji. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy Lucjusz na nowo musi walczyć o swoje miejsce u boku Czarnego Pana. Ojciec ciągle wypomina sobie porażkę na misji w ministerstwie, jakby to był jedyny powód jego degradacji, jakby wcale przez całe lata nie wypierał się swoich czynów i przekonań, jakby wreszcie zrobił cokolwiek, czym mógłby się przysłużyć Panu, oprócz udzielenia śmierciożercom Manor na czas wojny, co i tak nie obyło się całkowicie dobrowolnie.   
  
Deszcz zaczyna bębnić o szyby, wystukując głośny, nierównomierny rytm. W domu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby go zagłuszyć śmiechem. _  
_  
***  
  
Pokój Dafne znajduje się na czwartym piętrze św. Munga, w najdalszej części oddziału zwanej Umieralnią, dlatego że jeszcze nikt nie opuścił jej żywy. Jest już późno, grubo po godzinach odwiedzin, ale dla Dracona zrobiono wyjątek. Idzie opustoszałym korytarzem, za kompana mając jedynie odgłos własnych kroków i zniekształcony cień, sunący za nim po ścianie. Pomimo wszechogarniającej bieli ma wrażenie, że spaceruje po cmentarzu.  
  
Dłoń drży mu lekko, gdy puka w drewniane drzwi; odmierza trzy stuknięcia, nie na tyle głośne, by wystraszyć, nie na tyle ciche, by nie zostać usłyszanym. Nikt się nie odzywa i przez chwilę boi się, że Dafne śpi, mimo to naciska klamkę i uchyla drzwi, by móc zajrzeć do pokoju.  
  
Dafne siedzi wsparta plecami o poduszkę; pusty wzrok zawieszony ma gdzieś w przestrzeni. Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe – wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż ostatnim razem, gdy ją widział. Musiała stracić kolejne kilogramy, w wyniku czego przypomina kościotrupa, na którego ktoś naciągnął za małą ilość skóry. Jej cera jest poszarzała, miejscami wręcz sina. Obraca ku niemu głowę i Draco dostrzega, że w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni straciła rzęsy – ostatnią pozostałość włosów, jaka jej została.   
  
— Co ty tu robisz, Draco? — pyta zmęczonym, wypranym z uczuć głosem. — Nic już nas teraz nie łączy.  
  
Spodziewał się, że nie będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać, że może zdobędzie się na kilka wykrzyczanych obelg, które przypłaci duszącym kaszlem, albo że będzie milczeć i go ignorować. Ale nie jest przygotowany na tą całkowitą apatię, przez co potrzebuje chwili, by odnaleźć słowa.  
  
— Podobno miała chore serce — mówi, dalej stojąc w progu. — Podobno właśnie dlatego umarła. Spalili ją i nie wiem, jak... — urywa, nieporadnie poruszając dłonią w powietrzu.   
  
Draco nie należy do osób, którym często brakuje słów, ale tym razem czuje się bezradny jak dziecko. Dafne przygląda mu się przez chwilę oceniającym wzrokiem. Jej pożółkłe białka mocno kontrastują z jasnymi tęczówkami. Atmosfera w pokoju zmienia się wyczuwalnie, kiedy w końcu wyciąga kościstą dłoń i poklepuje nią miejsce przy sobie, na łóżku, które zawsze zajmowała Astoria.  
  
Teraz, gdy materac ugina się pod ciężarem jego ciała, Draco czuje się boleśnie nie na miejscu. Bez Astorii nawet ten pokój wydaje się mniejszy i bardziej zimny. Dafne wyciąga do niego rękę i ujmuje jego dłoń; ma tak lodowate palce, że Dracona przechodzi dreszcz. Mimo wszystko odwzajemnia uścisk, bo chociaż tyle może dla niej zrobić. Kciuk Dafne przesuwa się na wewnętrzną stronę jego dłoni i zaczyna ją gładzić. Jednak moment później dociera do niego, że Dafne wcale go nie głaska w czułym odruchu, tylko rysuje litery.   
  
M-O-Ż-L-I-W-Y_P-O-D-S-Ł-U-C-H  
  
Draco przełyka ciężko, wpatrując się w Dafne zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Jeszcze niedawna apatia zniknęła z jej oblicza, ustępując miejsca determinacji i czemuś znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznemu.   
  
— Chciałem cię zapytać, czy może Astoria skarżyła się na bóle w klatce piersiowej? — podejmuje Draco, starając się brzmieć neutralnie. — Może jako dziecko chorowała?  
  
— Wszystkie dzieci chorują — odpiera obojętnie Dafne, wydymając wargi. Przez chwilę przypomina dawną siebie, nieustępliwą i wyniosłą. — Nawet jeśli Astorię by coś bolało, raczej by mi o tym nie powiedziała. Sam wiesz, że nie chciałaby mnie martwić.  
  
Choć jej usta mówią co innego, kciuk nakreśla mocne i wyraźne:  
  
N-I-G-D-Y  
  
— Tak, to do niej podobne — zgadza się Draco, próbując wyrównać drżący oddech. Wiedział, że ma rację. Teraz dostał potwierdzenie.  
  
B-A-Ł-A_S-I-Ę  
  
Jego dłoń drży, otrzymując tę wiadomość. Gdy teraz się nad tym zastanawia, Astoria faktycznie inaczej się zachowywała, ale uznał, że to zwyczajnie wina ciąży i hormonów. Był taki głupi.   
  
— Przepraszam, że nie przekazałem ci tej wiadomości osobiście — mówi szczerze, czując jednocześnie wstyd i złość na samego siebie, że jakaś anonimowa pielęgniarka musiała go wyręczyć i przekazać Dafne, że najważniejsza osoba w jej życiu nie żyje.   
  
— Nigdy nie byłeś dobry w tych sprawach — rzuca Dafne, a na jej ustach pojawia się cień smutnego uśmiechu.   
  
G-R-A-N-I-C-A  
  
Serce Dracona na moment przestaje bić. Już otwiera usta, by rzucić jakąś niewartą uwagi odpowiedź, kiedy drzwi pokoju Dafne otwierają się i staje w nich młody magomedyk.   
  
— Panie Malfoy, muszę pana prosić o opuszczenie sali — mówi przepraszającym tonem; ma przyjacielski wyraz twarzy, który zapewne dodaje otuchy pacjentom niemającym szans na wyzdrowienie. — Za siedem minut aktywuje się czar zamykający oddział na noc.   
  
— W takim razie zostanę na noc — rzuca Draco, nieco ochryple i wystarczająco gwałtownie, by uznać to za podejrzane; palce Dafne zaciskają się wokół jego dłoni.  
  
— Rozumiem, w jakiej sytuacji się państwo znaleźli, i bardzo państwu współczuję, ale stan pani Greengrass nie pozwala na to, by pan tu został. — Ton magomedyka nie pozostawia żadnego miejsca na sprzeciw. — Proszę wrócić rano. Zostanie pan wpuszczony zaraz o świcie.   
  
— Gdyby nie mój ojciec, nie mielibyście pieniędzy nawet na nowe prześcieradła! — rzuca gniewnie Draco. — Zostaję na noc, czy to się panu podoba, czy nie — naciska.  
  
Magomedyk bierze głębszy oddech, a na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech, który pewnie jest zarezerwowany dla tych wyjątkowo upartych pacjentów.  
  
— Panie Malfoy — zaczyna spokojnie, ale stanowczo — z całym szacunkiem, ale naraża pan życie mojej pacjentki. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, zostanie pan wyprowadzony stąd siłą.   
  
— Czy ty mi grozisz? — pyta z niedowierzaniem Draco, mierząc się spojrzeniami z opornym magomedykiem.   
  
— Draco — zaczyna łagodnie Dafne. — Wróć jutro. Dobrze?  
  
Draco chce się sprzeciwić, ale Dafne wygląda na tak kruchą i zmęczoną, że nie ma serca naciskać. Nie podoba mu się to ani trochę, jednak wie, że dziewczyna powinna wypocząć.   
  
— Wrócę o samym świcie — obiecuje, po czym wstaje i nachyla się nad Dafne, całując ją lekko w czoło, tak jak robiła to Astoria. — Śpij dobrze.  
  
— Ty też — szepcze Dafne, po czym puszcza jego dłoń.   
  
***  
  
Dafne umiera w nocy, we śnie, spokojnie i bezboleśnie. Tak twierdzą magomedycy z rannej zmiany. Powtarzają, że jej stan był agonalny, że i tak żyła znacznie dłużej, niż przewidywali.  
  
Draco wpada w szał.   
  
Nie pamięta, co wykrzykuje, ale prawdopodobnie grozi śmiercią kilku osobom. I jak zwykle wygraża się ojcem. Nawet Blaise nie jest w stanie go uspokoić.   
  
— Draco, ta sala jest odporna na magię — tłumaczy mu jak dziecku, kiedy pół godziny później zostaje ściągnięty specjalnie na rozkaz Dracona; jego włosy są potargane, a koszula krzywo zapięta, mimo to brzmi poważnie i profesjonalnie, za co Draco go nienawidzi. — Cały ten oddział jest sterylny! Nawet drobne drgnienie magii mogłoby zabić niektórych pacjentów, więc niemożliwym jest, by ktokolwiek wykonał tu nawet najprostsze zaklęcie!  
  
— Więc eliksiry. Ktoś musiał jej coś podać — mamrocze Draco, mierząc podejrzliwym wzrokiem wszystkich zgromadzonych na korytarzu magomedyków, stażystów i pielęgniarzy, jakby spodziewał się, że któryś z nich się zdradzi, jeśli tylko będzie na niego patrzył wystarczająco długo.  
  
— Draco, na Merlina! — jęczy Blaise, łapiąc go mocno za ramiona. — Dafne była w fazie _terminalnej_. Umarła śmiercią naturalną, pogódź się z tym. Nikt tu nikogo nie morduje. Masz paranoję.  
  
— Jak możesz być tak ślepy?! — Draco chwyta przyjaciela za przód koszuli i przyciąga do siebie, zaglądając mu w oczy, szukając potwierdzenia, że Blaise tylko gra, że to tylko przedstawienie dla innych. Nie znajduje nic. — _Blaise_ — szepcze błagalnie, potrząsając mężczyzną; czuje łzy palące go pod powiekami, ale mruga i udaje mu się je odgonić, przynajmniej na chwilę.  
  
Blaise wygląda niemal przepraszająco, gdy kładzie mu ciepłą dłoń na karku i zaczyna go uspokajająco gładzić.  
  
— Słuchaj, przeżyłeś straszną traumę, to normalnie, że możesz teraz trochę inaczej odbierać świat.  
  
Draco czuje się tak, jakby został spoliczkowany.  
  
— Sugerujesz, że jestem wariatem, tak? — pyta, a zdrada pali go od wewnątrz, wypełniając mu płuca i odbierając oddech.  
  
— Nie, sugeruję, że chwilowo masz zaburzoną percepcję tego, co się wokół ciebie dzieje.   
  
Patrząc w pełne zmartwienia oczy Blaise'a, Draco pragnie mu uwierzyć, pragnie, by to wszystko było tylko wytworem jego umysłu, ale nie może. Po prostu nie może.  
  
— Co się tu dzieje?   
  
Wszystkie głowy zwracają się w kierunku Lucjusza, który właśnie wkracza w serce sceny rozgrywającej się na korytarzu Umieralni. Zebrani jeden po drugim opuszczają wzrok na swoje buty, Blaise blednie i odsuwa się od Dracona na dwa kroki, a Draco parska śmiechem. Ojciec obserwuje go uważnie, pełen doniosłości i powagi; Draco naprawdę wolałby być w tej chwili wariatem.   
  
— Draco? — zwraca się do niego ojciec, unosząc wymownie brew. Kiedy nie doczekuje się żadnej reakcji, dodaje: — Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do domu. Wyjaśnisz mi wszystko bez obecności gapiów. — Przesuwa nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem po zgromadzonym tłumie.  
  
Draco zerka po raz ostatni na Blaise'a, ale ten nawet na niego nie patrzy, tak samo bierny i pokorny jak reszta personelu. Nie ma lepszej alternatywy, więc daje się wyprowadzić ojcu, którego palce zaciskają się na jego ramieniu tak mocno, jakby chciał zmiażdżyć mu kości.  
  
***  
  
Rozmowa z ojcem nie należy do przyjemnych; Lucjusz powtarza, że stara się go zrozumieć, że mu współczuje, ale nie może pozwolić, by Draco zaprzepaścił cały jego trud, jaki włożył w odzyskiwanie swojej pozycji, szczególnie w czasach, kiedy Czarny Pan wciąż patrzy na niego nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. Draco słucha, nie odzywając się nawet jednym słowem; patrzy tępo na ojcowskie buty – tak czyste, że można się w nich bez problemu przeglądać – i rozważa dostępne opcje, które kurczą się wraz z kolejnymi zakazami stawianymi przez Lucjusza.   
  
Po całej tyradzie ojciec wygląda nawet na nieco skruszonego, ale wrażenie szybko mija. Klepie Dracona w ramię i powtarza, że z czasem wszystko wróci do normy. Draco zastanawia się, czym jest „norma” i czy naprawdę jej chce. Ojciec wychodzi, a cisza staje się nie do zniesienia.  
  
Przez kolejne godziny Draco nic nie je, nie pije, nie śpi, w skupieniu przegrzebując się przez rzeczy Astorii w nadziei na znalezienie jakiejkolwiek wskazówki. Astoria nigdy nie była fanką porządku – stosy notatek zapychają każdą szufladę jej biurka, w których znajdują się także połamane pióra, puste butelki po atramencie, brudna popielniczka, szczotka do włosów i nawet jedna pończocha. Skrzat, jak w większości domów, miał kategoryczny zakaz dotykania rzeczy osobistych państwa, mimo to w gabinecie Dracona nie panował taki chaos.   
  
Późnym popołudniem, siedząc na dywanie otoczony z każdej strony notatkami i wszelkiej maści bibelotami, poddaje się. Przejrzał każdą pojedynczą kartkę papieru, sprawdzając ją pod kątem ukrytych treści, ale znalazł jedynie przepisy na eliksiry zapisane starofrancuskim. Rzucił każde zaklęcie tropiące i odkrywające, jakie znał, co także nie przyniosło skutku. Woli myśleć, że szukał w złym miejscu, niż że nie ma niczego, co mógłby odkryć.  
  
  
  
~~o~~  
  
  
  
Astoria wprowadziła się do Dracona następnego dnia po jego propozycji, twierdząc, że w obecnej sytuacji nic nie może już bardziej zaszkodzić jej wizerunkowi. Nie miała wielu rzeczy – cały dobytek sprzedała, by mieć za co opłacić leczenie siostry; pozostawiła sobie jedynie kolczyki po matce, jako jedyną pamiątkę dawnego życia. Z bólem serca wyznała, że i je także planowała sprzedać, ale na szczęście do tego nie doszło.   
  
Zajęła jedną z dwóch gościnnych sypialni; choć Draco nalegał, by wybrała sobie tę, która bardziej się jej spodoba, Astoria zdecydowała się na pierwszą, do jakiej weszła, nawet nie obejrzawszy drugiej. Cały swój niewielki dobytek liczący dwie stare książki, trzy pary znoszonych szat, zdarte buty i matczyne kolczyki zmieścił się w najmniejszej szafce przy łóżku. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Draco kazał skrzatowi pobrać pomiary i kupić Astorii najpotrzebniejszą garderobę; stwierdził, że krawcową zamówi do domu – nie chciał od razu wzbudzać sensacji.   
  
Astoria zadomowiła się wyjątkowo szybko; po długiej kąpieli i w czystych ubraniach zaczęła znów przypominać dawną siebie. Choć nie była tak urodziwa jak Dafne, także miała w sobie urok. Draco lubił jej drobną twarz i nieproporcjonalnie duże oczy, zadarty nos i wąskie wargi. Lubił nawet jej piegi.   
  
Po dwóch dniach od przeprowadzki, Astoria zaczęła nalegać na wizytę u Dafne, a Draco uznał, że nie ma sensu dalej odwlekać nieuniknionego; wydarzenia na Nokturnie dotarły do uszu co poniektórych, przybierając coraz bardziej absurdalne formy. Należało to zahamować, zanim dotarło do Lucjusza w wersji, która na pewno przyprawiłaby go o zawał. To było do przewidzenia, że magiczny świat nie przyjmie Astorii z powrotem z otwartymi ramionami. Ulice aż huczały od plotek, że złapała Dracona „na dziecko” albo użyła na nim jakiegoś silnego eliksiru miłosnego.   
  
Podczas ich wspólnych wizyt w pokoju Dafne, których nie było wiele, Astoria zawsze siedziała jak najbliżej siostry, karmiąc ją, gładząc i rozweselając na każdy możliwy sposób. Do jej ulubionych tematów należało obgadywanie Lucjusza, którego, o zgrozo, nazywała Luckiem. Jak nakręcona świergotała o tym, co to Lucek zrobił, czego nie zrobił, jak się zachował albo co ona zrobiła, żeby go zdenerwować. Dafne tylko kręciła głową i uśmiechała się delikatnie na te rewelacje, ale widać było, że cieszy się na nowo odzyskaną żywiołowością Astorii, tym, że znów jest czysta i najedzona i po części nawet szczęśliwa. Z początku nie podobał jej się pomysł małżeństwa siostry z Draconem – nie ufała mu na tyle, by wierzyć jego zamiarom – ale po jakimś czasie do niego przywykła i zdążyli się nawet polubić.  
  
Ojciec na początku mu nie uwierzył; własnoręcznie sprawdził Dracona na obecność klątw i eliksirów, po czym chciał namówić go na rezygnację z tego szalonego pomysłu. Draco się nie zgodził. Powiedział ojcu w zasadzie prawdę – nie licząc przemilczenia prawdziwego powodu ślubu z Astorią – że była odważna i kochająca, że rodzinę stawiała ponad wszystko i że imponowała mu każdego dnia, jaki z nią spędzał. Ojciec nie miał wyboru – musiał zaakceptować Astorię, choć wcale jej nie polubił. Mimo że przy nim zachowywała się wyjątkowo kulturalnie, utrzymywała dystans. Lucjusz przyzwyczajony był do tego, że ludzie traktują go jak półboga, uważają na każde słowo, adorują i błagają o sympatię. Astoria tego nie robiła, pozostawała naturalna i stawiała się z ojcem na równi, czego nie mógł przeżyć. Oczywiście nigdy tego nie powiedział ani jej, ani Draconowi, ale zdradzały go gesty, jak drżące nozdrza czy kąciki ust.   
  
Najbardziej denerwował się, kiedy krytykował coś w wyglądzie mieszkania, a Astoria odpowiadała prostym: „Ale nam się podoba”. Draco wielokrotnie musiał powstrzymywać się od śmiechu, widząc jego minę. Jednak jednemu nie dało się zaprzeczyć – Astoria imponowała każdemu, kto ją poznał, a Draco z każdym dniem nabierał przekonania, że dokonał właściwego wyboru.  
  
Wszyscy sceptycy, do których zaliczał się nawet Blaise, musieli po czasie przyznać się do błędu – choć nie wyglądali z Astorią na zakochaną parę, nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że się nie lubili. Draco nie pamiętał, by z kimkolwiek dogadywał się tak dobrze jak z nią. Spędzali wieczory na graniu po pijaku w zbijane szachy albo plotkowaniu na wszelkie możliwe tematy. Draco uwielbiał jej docinki, niewyparzony język i głośny śmiech, uwielbiał, jak nuciła pod nosem piosenki, kiedy myślała, że nikt nie słyszy. Była jak rwąca rzeka, która wyżłobiła sobie drogę przez pustynię.  
  
Jednej ciepłej sierpniowej nocy siedzieli razem na dachu i obserwowali uśpiony świat. Astoria owinęła się grubym kocem, który co jakiś czas i tak poprawiała, by lepiej ją zakrywał – przez cały czas było jej zimno. Pomimo tego, że sytuacja mogła być nieco niezręczna, Draco czuł się dobrze, kiedy objął dziewczynę i lekko przyciągnął do siebie.  
  
— Wiesz co? — zaczęła Astoria, moszcząc się wygodniej w jego objęciach. — To całe małżeństwo nie musi być wcale takie chujowe. Nie jesteś nawet tak wielkim dupkiem, jak się spodziewałam.  
  
— Ja też cię lubię — odparł Draco, uśmiechając pod nosem.   
  
Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza; Astoria wsunęła dłonie pod jego płaszcz i przywarła do niego ciasno. Draco wdychał słodki zapach jej włosów i wybiegał myślami w przyszłość.  
  
— Odszedłbyś? — zapytała znienacka Astoria. — Gdybyś mógł przekroczyć Granicę, odszedłbyś?  
  
Draco zastanowił się przez moment, ale nie nad odpowiedzią, a nad tym, co kierowało Astorią, by w ogóle zadać takie pytanie na głos. To było wręcz niebezpieczne.   
  
— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? — odpowiedział po namyśle. — To mój dom. O to walczyliśmy, o czystość rasy, o czystość świata. W końcu nastał porządek. Mam wszystko, czego pragnąłem.  
  
— Naprawdę? — Oczy Astorii przybrały odcień górującego nad nimi nieba i miał wrażenie, że były równie nieskończone. — Tam mógłbyś być... sobą. Nie musiałbyś nikogo udawać. Nie musiałbyś się ze mną żenić. Mógłbyś być szczęśliwy.  
  
— Myślisz, że jestem na tyle płytki, by rzucać wszystko, o co walczyłem przez całe życie, bo nie mogę otwarcie pieprzyć chłopców? — prychnął Draco zirytowanym tonem. — Gdybym chciał, mógłbym sobie załatwić takie usługi na Nokturnie.  
  
— I ryzykować więzieniem, w razie gdyby cię złapali? — Śmiech Astorii rozbrzmiał wyjątkowo gorzko. — Poza tym nie mówię o seksie, tylko o miłości.  
  
— Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą podejrzewałbym o taki sentymentalizm — rzucił kpiąco Draco, w środku poczuł się jednak dziwnie ciężki.  
  
— Nie rozumiem, jak możesz nie dostrzegać, że wcale nie wygraliśmy tej wojny. Żyjemy w klatce. — Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, sunąc wzrokiem po rozsypanych na niebie gwiazdach. — To, że jest to klatka ze złota, niczego nie zmienia.   
  
  
  
________  
*oryginał:  
 _It was swift, it was just, another wave of a miracle  
But no one, nothing at all would go for the kill  
If they called on every soul in the land on the move  
Only then would they know a blessing in disguise  
_


	3. Czerwień

**  
  
  
  
  
_Klątwa rządziła z podziemia przy brzegu_ **

**_A ich nadzieja rosła z pragnieniem do życia jak nigdy wcześniej_ **

**_Klątwa rządziła z podziemia przy brzegu_ **

**_A ich nadzieja rosła z pragnieniem do życia jak nigdy wcześniej*_ **

  
  
  
  
  


_Stoi w wodzie po kostki; gdzie się nie rozejrzy, wszędzie otacza go morze. Astoria siedzi na maleńkiej wysepce, z podwiniętymi nogami i ze wzrokiem utkwionym w dali, przywodząc na myśl opowieści o syrenach. Jasne włosy spływają po jej ramionach i plecach, otaczają śliczną twarz. Wygląda jak obraz, jak żywe płótno, które zniszczyć może nawet jeden niewyważony ruch.  
  
Podnosi na niego wzrok i jej oczy znów są niebieskie. Chce do niej podejść, ale ma wrażenie, że jego stopy wrosły w ziemię. Może jedynie stać i patrzeć, gdy Astoria otwiera usta, z których zaczyna wylewać się szkarłatna ciecz, stać i patrzeć, jak jej włosy zabarwiają się u podstaw na krwisty kolor, stać i patrzeć, jak pochłania ją czerwień.  
  
W końcu przypomina statuę, rzeźbę wciąż tłoczącą nowe strumienie krwi, która rozlewa się dalej, poza wysepkę, rozpościerając się jak szkarłatne korzenie. Czeka, aż go dosięgnie, ale to nigdy nie następuje. Oczy Astorii wciąż są niebieskie, kiedy patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a potem otwiera ponownie usta. Nie rozpływa się, nie stapia. Krzyczy. Krzyczy tak mocno, że jej wrzask wibruje w jego głowie i ma wrażenie, że rozsadzi mu czaszkę. A ona wciąż krzyczy, jakby zbierała siłę przez te wszystkie sny, w których była niema, i teraz po prostu nie może odpuścić. _  
  
  
***  
  
Pogrzeb Astorii odbywa się w deszczowy dzień czternastego września, na tydzień przed jej dwudziestymi pierwszymi urodzinami. Draco nie słyszy nawet słowa z ceremonii, nie widzi żadnej innej twarzy oprócz ojca i Blaise'a. Jedyne, na czym może się skupić, to miarowy stukot deszczu o parasolki, chlupot błota i imię Astorii błyszczące srebrem w krypcie rodzinnej Malfoyów.  
  
Tego samego dnia zostaje pochowana także Dafne, ale nie w krypcie rodziny Greengrass, a na ziemi niczyjej przeznaczonej dla zdrajców. Gdyby Draco nie zapłacił grabarzom pięciokrotności normalnej stawki, prawdopodobnie wrzuciliby jej ciało do nieoznakowanego grobu i zasypali jak psa.  
  
Zapada wieczór, a Draco czuje się pusty. Rozgląda się po oddzielonym obszarze ziemi niczyjej i zastanawia, czy przypadkiem nie stoi na czyiś szczątkach. To prawdopodobne; tylko grób Dafne ma mały nagrobek.  
  
Wciąż pada, gdy opuszcza cmentarz; nie ma przy sobie parasolki, nie pamięta nawet, gdzie i kiedy ją zostawił, jednak niespecjalnie się tym przejmuje. Włosy przyklejają mu się do czoła, deszcz skrapla na jego nosie i brwiach. Widzi w oddali postać Pansy, ale nawet się nie zatrzymuje.  
  
***  
  
Salon jest przestronny, choć nie przesadnie duży; ciemne drewno ładnie współgra z butelkowym kolorem obić kanap i foteli, każda ściana coś na sobie nosi. Ojciec bardzo krytykował taki wystrój, twierdząc, że za dużo w nim ciężkości, ale Astorii się podobał i nie dała namówić się na zmiany. Draco także wolał coś z charakterem zamiast bezosobowych białych ścian i kremowych mebli pozbawionych wygody.  
  
Teraz, stojąc wśród całe go tego rozgardiaszu, zaczyna jednak rozumieć, co ojciec miał na myśli, kiedy mówił o ciężkości; czuje się przytłoczony. Na stoliku do kawy piętrzą się mniej lub bardziej finezyjne koperty, wszystkie w kolorze czarnym, wszystkie zapieczętowane woskiem z odciśniętym herbem rodu. W przypływie nagłej, dzikiej furii zaczyna drzeć listy, jeden po drugim, pozbawione szczerości i jakiegokolwiek znaczenia.   
  
Jego dłonie zamierają jednak, gdy dociera do małej kwadratowej koperty, której wybrzuszony kształt świadczy o tym, że jej zawartość jest inna niż kolejne nieszczere kondolencje. Otwiera ją, zaintrygowany, i dostrzega w środku małą fiolkę wypełnioną białym płynem. Przetacza szkło w dłoni, ważąc jego lekki ciężar, i zastanawia się, kto, u licha, chciałby mu wysłać wspomnienie. Zagląda do koperty w poszukiwaniu listu bądź jakiejś notki, ale nic więcej w niej nie ma. Rzuca szereg zaklęć, jednak żadne nie wykrywa śladu potencjalnego nadawcy. Oblizuje wargę i rozważa możliwe opcje. W końcu zwycięża w nim ciekawość.  
  
***  
  
Pomieszczenie jest niemal w całości zatopione w mroku; jedyny widoczny punkt to rozświetlony żółtawym światłem pochodni kąt pokoju, w którym stoi stary, obdrapany fotel. Draco wypuszcza z płuc drżący oddech, gdy jego wzrok pada na postać siedzącą na owym fotelu.  
  
Światło płomienia ozłaca włosy i skórę Astorii, odrealniając ją i upodabniając do królewskiego posągu. Drobne dłonie złożone ma na kolanach; zawsze sprawiały wrażenie tak kruchych, jak gdyby mocniejszy uścisk mógł pogruchotać jej kości. Naciągnięta na kłykcie skóra wydawała się wyjątkowo cienka, strasząc tym, że za chwilę pęknie. Jednak teraz, w złotawym świetle pochodni, zdają się żylaste i całkowicie pozbawione wcześniejszej delikatności.  
  
— Wywieziesz mnie i moją siostrę bezpiecznie z kraju, a następnie umieścisz nas w miejscu chronionym Zaklęciem Fideliusa. Ty będziesz jego Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. To moje warunki.  
  
Głos Astorii jest pewny i stanowczy; patrzy twardo w mrok znajdujący się przed nią, zaledwie dwa kroki na prawo od miejsca, w którym stoi Draco.  
  
— Co z twoim mężem? — pyta bezcielesny głos; jest bardzo skrzekliwy, na pewno zmieniony zaklęciem.  
  
Astoria spuszcza na chwilę spojrzenie, po czym przykłada dłoń do ledwo zaokrąglonego brzucha w opiekuńczym geście. Gdy ponownie podnosi głowę, na jej twarzy odbijają się sprzeczne emocje.  
  
— Draco nie jest złym człowiekiem — mówi z przekonaniem.  
  
— Ale nie pojedzie z tobą — rzuca głos; nie jest to pytanie.  
  
— Nie — przyznaje Astoria.  
  
Przez dłuższą chwilę panuje cisza. W końcu głos ponownie się odzywa:  
  
— Umowa stoi.  
  
Zanim zostaje z powrotem wypchnięty do rzeczywistości, Draco ma jeszcze szanse zobaczyć błysk nadziei w oczach Astorii.  
  
***  
  
Wspomnienie jest nie starsze niż sprzed dwóch miesięcy (Astoria miała na sobie sukienkę, którą kupiła na początku lipca). To miejsce musiało znajdować się pod ziemią (Draco nie może liczyć na zmysł powonienia ani dotyku, ale ściana wydaje się wilgotna, a podłoga wygląda na zwykłą glebę). Skrzekliwy głos należy do mężczyzny (wskazują na to załamania na samogłoskach, typowe w przypadku magicznego podwyższania głosu).  
  
Draco wie to wszystko, bo obejrzał wspomnienie kilkadziesiąt razy.  
  
Podczas ostatnich pięciu próbuje wyłapać choć jeszcze jeden maleńki szczegół, cokolwiek, co umknęło mu wcześniej, ale nie natrafia na żadną wskazówkę, która mogłaby go naprowadzić na tożsamość tajemniczego mężczyzny. Siedzi na podłodze w swoim gabinecie; rzeźbiona myślodsiewnia stoi między jego nogami, a wspomnienie złotoskórej Astorii wiruje na jej powierzchni, zapętlając się w kółko.  
  
Dwóch rzeczy jest pewien. Pierwsza z nich to potwierdzenie tego, co zdążył już sam ustalić – Astoria została zamordowana, a ktokolwiek to zrobił, teraz próbuje zatrzeć po sobie ślady. To druga rzecz jest dla niego wstrząsem. Nie istnieje inne racjonalne wyjaśnienie na to, co zobaczył, jak to, że Astoria była szpiegiem rebeliantów. Nie ma pojęcia, co mogło skłonić ją do takiego ryzyka; każdy wie, że zdrada stanu karana jest śmiercią. Astoria narażała nie tylko siebie, ale także życie ich nienarodzonego dziecka. Cokolwiek ją do tego pchnęło, musiała nie mieć innego wyboru i ta myśl sprawia, że Draco zaczyna wątpić we wszystko, w co do tej chwili wierzył.  
  
Nabiera głębokiego oddechu, czując jak powietrze rozpiera mu płuca niemal boleśnie; muska dłonią powierzchnię myślodsiewni i przygląda się, jak twarz Astorii rozpływa się pod jego palcami.  
  
***  
  
Strażnicy nie zadają mu żadnych pytań, gdy mija główne wejście do Ministerstwa; w zasadzie nawet nie patrzą w jego stronę, ale Draco ma pewność, że doskonale wiedzą, kim jest. Lista osób, które mogą dostać się wszędzie bezproblemowo, zawiera tylko kilka nazwisk – oczywiście Malfoy się do nich zalicza.  
  
Budynek sprawia wrażenie opustoszałego. Wciąż przebywający w środku pracownicy mają swoje sprawy na głowie; jedyny czarodziej, którego mija na korytarzu, nawet nie zauważa jego obecności, zbyt zajęty wciskaniem nosa w trzymany przez siebie pergamin. Draconowi bardzo to odpowiada, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy wchodzi do gabinetu Yaxleya.  
  
Nauczenie się Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych nie przyszło mu trudno (choć nigdy nie przyznałby się, jak nienawidzi ich używać); wystarczyło wyzbyć się wszelkich słabości, takich jak litość czy strach, i napełnić umysł czystą nienawiścią. Cały sekret kryje się bowiem w pewnym ruchu dłoni; jak lubiła powtarzać Bellatriks – drżąca różdżka zdradza drżące serce. Nikt nie zauważy, jeśli się nie zawahasz.  
  
Dlatego kiedy wymierza różdżką w pierś siedzącego za biurkiem Yaxleya, dłoń Dracona nawet drgnie; zaciska palce na drewnie tak mocno, że bieleją mu kłykcie, gdy z jego języka spływa niemal obco brzmiący głos:  
  
— _Imperio._  
  
***  
  
Yaxley jest wyjątkowo łatwy w obsłudze, jak marionetka sama podająca swojemu panu sznurki, za które ma pociągać. Można by pomyśleć, że każdy człowiek powinien chociaż spróbować stawić opór, ale widocznie niektórzy mają posłuszeństwo we krwi.  
  
Jeśli wojna czegoś Dracona nauczyła, to na pewno zaklęć kamuflujących. Posuwa się naprzód, krok w krok za Yaxleyem, niewidoczny dla osób trzecich. Mijają korytarz za korytarzem, przejście za przejściem, i wszystko wydaje się iść podejrzanie gładko. W końcu stają przed windą prowadzącą na chronione piętra. Choć jego obecność jest niewyczuwalna nawet przy użyciu najlepszych czarów demaskujących, wie, że nie ma szans na to, by dostał się tam, gdzie chce, bez aktywowania systemu zabezpieczeń. Przeklina pod nosem, po czym przystawia różdżkę do szyi Yaxleya i szepcze mężczyźnie do ucha:  
  
— Zdobądź spis osób monitorowanych przez Oddział Graniczny z ostatniego roku. Zachowuj się naturalnie. Jeśli ktoś wejdzie ci w drogę, postrasz go, że wyleci.  
  
Przed nimi na lustrzanej powierzchni windy odbija się jedynie twarz Yaxleya; Draco widzi, jak oczy mężczyzny zachodzą mgłą, gdy słucha polecenia, jak jego usta się rozchylają niczym u śpiącego dziecka, i zastanawia się, co by się stało, gdyby kazał mu przestać oddychać.  
  
Wzrok Yaxleya znów nabiera ostrości; mężczyzna robi krok do przodu, jednak zanim ma szansę przywołać windę, jej drzwi się otwierają, a z środka wychodzi nie kto inny, jak Pansy. Choć Draco jest pewny, że dziewczyna nie może go zobaczyć, natychmiast tężeje.  
  
— Yaxley? — pyta Pansy, unosząc w zdziwieniu brew; uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, choć jej oczy zdradzają podejrzliwość. Ma na sobie czarną szatę z golfem, typową dla Niewymownych, w której przypomina nieco Snape'a.  
  
— Pansy, dobrze cię widzieć — odpowiada Yaxley, a usta rozciągają mu się w sztucznym uśmiechu, który akurat na jego twarzy wygląda naturalnie.  
  
— Gdzie się wybierasz? — drąży Pansy. Przekrzywia głowę i przygląda się Yaxleyowi, wciąż z niewinnym uśmiechem.  
  
Draco stara się zapanować nad oddechem, ale wszystko w nim się trzęsie. Jedną z ostatnich osób, jakie chciałby unieszkodliwić, jest Pansy, nieważne, że w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy ich relacje znacznie się ochłodziły.  
  
— Muszę się dostać do Centrali Granicznej — rzuca otwarcie Yaxley.  
  
Zimny dreszcz spływa wzdłuż pleców Dracona; równie zimne staje się spojrzenie Pansy.  
  
— Po co? — pyta, robiąc krok do przodu. Wszelkie ślady uśmiechu zastępuje coś bardzo niebezpiecznego, coś, co pozwoliło jej bez trudu zasilić szeregi Niewymownych, kiedy nikt się tego nie spodziewał. — Nawet gdybyś miał ku temu wiarygodny powód, załatwiłbyś to przy użyciu swojego pieska.  
  
— Muszę to zrobić sam. — Yaxley napina się, jasno dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie odpuści. — Nie chcesz mnie zdenerwować. Przepuść mnie.  
  
Pansy uśmiecha się ponownie, ale jej oczy pozostają zimne.  
  
— Nie.  
  
Draco zagryza wargę niemal do krwi, ale jego ręka wie, co robić. Celuje różdżką w Pansy, zanim nawet zdąży o tym pomyśleć. Najłatwiej rzuca się Impreriusa na ludzi obcych; jeśli ofiara wyczuje w klątwie coś znajomego, z mniejszym trudem przyjdzie jej odeprzeć atak. Jednak Draco nie ma wyboru. Pansy nachyla się nieco nad Yaxleyem i zagląda mu głęboko w oczy; jej własne rozszerzają się w zrozumieniu moment później. Draco już otwiera usta, by przekląć dziewczynę, kiedy po korytarzu roznosi się echo kroków i zza zakrętu wyłaniają się dwaj młodzi strażnicy.  
  
— Jakiś problem? — pyta jeden z nich, spoglądając to na Pansy, to na Yaxleya.  
  
Utrzymanie dwóch osób pod Imperiusem jest nie lada wyzwaniem; czterech – czymś niemożliwym.  
  
— Pansy... — szepcze Draco desperacko, zanim kobieta jest w stanie cokolwiek zgłosić. — Pansy, proszę.  
  
Wzrok Pansy błyskawicznie kieruje się w stronę miejsca, gdzie stoi Draco, wciąż krok za plecami Yaxleya; rozpoznaje go, bo wygląda, jakby ktoś ją spoliczkował. Serce Dracona łomocze mu w piersi tak głośno, że przez chwilę zagłusza wszystko.  
  
W ciągu sekundy, jaką zajmuje Pansy obrócenie głowy z powrotem w kierunku strażników stojących po drugiej stronie korytarza, szok na jej twarzy przeistacza się w wyraz oburzenia.  
  
— Co to ma znaczyć?! — parska gniewnie. — Od kiedy to możesz się pochwalić odznaką śledczego, Williams, bo sobie nie przypominam?  
  
Strażnik natychmiast spuszcza głowę, wyglądając na zmieszanego. Jego partner zagryza wargę, jakby próbował się powstrzymać od śmiechu.  
  
— Przepraszam, pani Parkinson — mówi w końcu Williams. — Nie powinienem się wtrącać.  
  
— Nie, nie powinieneś — zgadza się Pansy. — Wracajcie na dwójkę albo zgłoszę was Avery'emu.  
  
Strażnicy przytakują i posłusznie znikają za zakrętem. Dopiero wtedy maskę oburzenia na twarzy Pansy zastępuje całkowita pustka.  
  
— Każ mu wrócić do gabinetu — rzuca cicho, nie odwracając się. — Już.  
  
Dłoń Dracona trzęsie się, gdy ponownie przyciska ją do gardła Yaxleya, ale na szczęście nikt poza nim tego nie widzi.  
  
Suną korytarzem bez słowa, pokonując długą drogę z powrotem do gabinetu Yaxleya. Draco przez chwilę rozważa, czy się nie odłączyć i zniknąć, uciec jak zawsze, gdy sprawy się komplikują; Pansy w końcu nie powinna go wydać. Jednak jakaś nienazwana siła mu na to nie pozwala, więc stawia krok za krokiem, niemal mechanicznie, aż drewniane drzwi zamykają się za nim z trzaskiem i jest już za późno na jakikolwiek odwrót.  
  
— Każ mu wyjąć burbon z barku — pada od strony drzwi. Pansy nawet na niego nie patrzy; dłoń ma spuszczoną wzdłuż boku i wykonuje ukradkiem ruchy różdżką. — Niech wypije niemal cały, koniecznie przy użyciu szklanki z rogogonem. Posadź go na kanapie przed kominkiem.  
  
Draco nie zadaje żadnych pytań, po kolei wypełniając polecenia Pansy. Czuje się dziwnie; w Hogwarcie to zawsze on był tym apodyktycznym, nie ona, choć musi przyznać, że wyjątkowo dobrze jej to wychodzi.  
  
Kiedy Yaxley pół-siedzi, pół-leży już na kanapie, z pustą szklanką zaciśniętą w grubych palcach, śliniąc się i przysypiając, Pansy wreszcie przestaje sprawdzać gabinet, najwyraźniej zadowolona z wyniku. Podchodzi do mężczyzny, po czym chwyta w dłoń butelkę po burbonie, i układa mu ją między nogami. Następnie pewną ręką celuje w jego czoło i rzuca proste:  
  
— _Obliviate._  
  
Mija chwila, a Pansy wciąż stoi przed Yaxleyem i wpatruje się w niego z odrazą.  
  
— Masz szczęście, że ten idiota zdejmuje zaklęcia monitorujące za każdym razem, gdy każe swojemu pieskowi go zadowolić — mówi, jeszcze bardziej wykrzywiając usta. — Robi to tak często, że nikt ich już nie sprawdza. Chodź — dodaje, kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
  
— A co z nim? — pyta Draco, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy weszli do gabinetu.  
  
— Piesek go rano obudzi — opowiada Pansy. — Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz.  
  
***  
  
Aportują się do jednej z uliczek wychodzących na Plac Zwycięstwa. Pansy bez słowa prowadzi go brukowaną ścieżką; po lewej mijają monumentalny pomnik Czarnego Pana, zaklęty w taki sposób, by sprawiał wrażenie, że zawsze spogląda na swoich obserwatorów. Draco nienawidzi tego miejsca, poczucia ciągłej kontroli, nieważne, gdzie się obróci. Jednak Pansy zdaje się czuć wyjątkowo komfortowo – kiwa głową z szacunkiem w kierunku pomnika, nie przystając nawet na chwilę, po czym odbija w prawo i pnie się w górę po kamiennych schodach w stronę szklanego apartamentowca. Sprawia wrażenie rozluźnionej i zadowolonej, jej palce wpijają się jednak w ramię Dracona boleśnie, na tyle, że na pewno pozostawią po sobie ślady.  
  
Pansy mieszka na ostatnim piętrze, w przestronnym apartamencie z wysokim sufitem, kryształowymi żyrandolami i skórą białego tygrysa na podłodze. Wszystkie meble wyglądają na antyki, a całość prezentuje się wytwornie i elegancko. Kiedy rozgląda się po mieszkaniu, Draconowi nie chce się jednak wierzyć, że ktokolwiek mógłby czuć się tu jak w domu – to miejsce, choć piękne, jest na to zbyt zimne i bezosobowe.  
  
Obserwuje, jak Pansy rozpina uniform, a następnie posyła go zaklęciem do szafy, pomiędzy dwie pary takich samych szat. Wszystkie czynności, które wykonuje, czy jest to zwykłe zdjęcie butów, czy nalanie soku do szklani, zdają się wyuczone, jakby Pansy była jedynie aktorką odgrywającą codziennie to samo przedstawienie.  
  
Kontrast z jej poprzednim mieszkaniem, które także nie było definicją przytulności, jest ogromny. Tam, we Wrzosowej Dolinie, nie miało się wrażenia, że wychodzi się na dwór w zimową noc, będąc ubranym jedynie w cienki płaszcz.  
  
Nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, Draco przysiada na skórzanej kanapie; ścianę naprzeciwko niego niemal w całości zajmują wielkie okna wychodzące na Park Zwycięstwa. Pomnik Czarnego Pana nawet z takiej odległości zdaje się zaglądać do środka i go obserwować. Chwilę później na drugim końcu kanapy siada Pansy. Odległość między nimi jest niemal namacalna; zawsze siadywali na tyle blisko siebie, że stykali się ramionami. Uczucie chłodu w ciele Dracona jedynie się wzmaga.  
  
— Jeśli ktokolwiek przyłapałby cię na tym, co robiłeś — zaczyna dziewczyna, ze wzrokiem także utkwionym w posągu — zostałbyś oskarżony o szpiegostwo, bez względu na twoje pochodzenie czy nazwisko.  
  
— Wiem — odpowiada prosto Draco.  
  
— To był ostatni raz — rzuca rozkazująco Pansy, dalej na niego nie patrząc. — Zrób coś podobnego ponownie, a osobiście na ciebie doniosę. Lubię moją pracę, lubię moje życie i nie będę tego narażać dla nikogo, nawet dla ciebie, Draco. Jestem oddana systemowi, a każdy, kto jest jego wrogiem, jest automatycznie moim wrogiem. Rozumiesz?  
  
Draco przytakuje bez słowa; choć wie, że powinien być wdzięczny, że nie został wydany, nie ma pojęcia, kim jest siedząca obok niego osoba, której twarz była mu niegdyś tak znajoma jak własna.  
  
— W ogóle tego nie przemyślałeś, prawda? — pyta Pansy, a on może jedynie wzruszyć ramionami. Dziewczyna wzdycha ciężko; Draco ryzykuje spojrzenie na nią i widzi, że ta przygryza wargę, jak to kiedyś miała w zwyczaju, gdy intensywnie nad czymś myślała. Dopiero w tym momencie zaczyna przypominać dawną siebie. — Wszystkie spisy w Centrali są aktualizowane na bieżąco — mówi w końcu takim tonem, jakby żałowała, że zdradza mu te informacje. — Nawet gdyby Astoria figurowała na jakimś, jej nazwisko zniknęłoby w chwili jej śmierci.  
  
— Więc nie ma sposobu, by to sprawdzić? — upewnia się Draco, czując się jak wtedy, gdy już dotykał znicza, ale ten w ostatniej chwili pierzchał przed jego palcami.  
  
— Stąpasz po bardzo kruchym lodzie. — Pansy zerka na niego z czymś w rodzaju troski podszytej smutkiem, jednak mimo wszystko odpowiada na jego pytanie: — Pewnie są jakieś archiwa, ale nawet ja nie mam pojęcia, gdzie ich szukać.  
  
Milczą dłuższą chwilę, jak nieznajomi zostawieni po raz pierwszy w pokoju sam na sam.  
  
— Naprawdę ją kochałeś — stwierdza cicho Pansy, jakby nie mogła w to uwierzyć.  
  
— Nie tak, jak na to zasługiwała, ale tak, kochałem ją. Nadal kocham.  
  
— Więc odpuść. — Patrzy pytająco na Pansy, ale ona znów zdaje się chować w cieniu swojej maski. — Ona nie żyje. Już nic nie możesz dla niej zrobić. Jeśli zależało jej na tobie choć trochę, na pewno nie chciałaby, żebyś narażał się, szukając odpowiedzi, które nie przyniosą ci spokoju. Co za różnica, jak umarła? Prawda ci jej nie zwróci.  
  
— Nie zwróci mi jej, ale Astoria na nią zasługuje. _Ja_ na nią zasługuje — dodaje z naciskiem.— Miała rację. Żyjemy w złotej klatce. Rozejrzyj się! — Zatacza dłonią dookoła. — To nawet nie jest do ciebie podobne!  
  
— Skąd, u diabła, możesz wiedzieć, co jest do mnie podobne, a co nie?! — unosi się Pansy, zrywając się z kanapy.  
  
— Bo cię znam — odpowiada twardo Draco, także się podnosząc.  
  
— Już nie. — Twarz Pansy na powrót staje się pozbawiona emocji. — To — zatacza dłonią tak jak wcześniej Draco — jest mój wybór. W końcu mam kontrolę nad swoim życiem.  
  
— To nazywasz kontrolą?! — pyta niemal krzykiem Draco, wskazując dłonią na pomnik Czarnego Pana majaczący w oddali.  
  
— Nie bluźnij — rzuca przestraszonym tonem Pansy i szybko łapie jego dłoń, odciągając od okna.  
  
To pierwszy fizyczny kontakt, jaki mają od wielu miesięcy. Dłoń Pansy jest zimna; drży, gdy zaciska ją wokół jego palców. Stoją na tym okropnym dywanie z tygrysa, stykając się czołami i wymieniając oddechem. Cała złość nagle ulatuje z Dracona, pozostawiając go pustym.  
  
— Tęsknię za tobą — szepcze do niej, ale Pansy tylko kręci głową ze spojrzeniem ukrytym w podłodze. — Tęsknię za moją przyjaciółką.  
  
— A ja tęsknię za czymś, co nigdy nie było moje — odpowiada dziewczyna tak cicho, że ledwie jest w stanie rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa.  
  
Draco czuje, jak coś w nim pęka; ma ochotę objąć Pansy i trzymać ją długo, tak jakby samym dotykiem mógł wszystko naprawić. Zanim jednak ma szansę to zrobić, dziewczyna puszcza jego dłoń i odsuwa się o kilka kroków, przywracając dystans między nimi.  
  
— Powinieneś już iść — mówi, obejmując trzymaną przez niego chwilę temu dłoń swoją. — Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie pytał, powiem, że byliśmy umówieni na spotkanie w Ministerstwie. Ale jak powiedziałam — dodaje znacznie twardszym tonem, gdy w końcu na niego patrzy — to był ostatni raz.  
  
— Dziękuję — rzuca Draco, wkładając w to słowo całą wdzięczność, jaką jest w stanie włożyć. — I przepraszam.  
  
Pansy ponownie kręci głową, jakby to było nic; na jej ustach pojawia się cień uśmiechu. Za oknem rozlegają się syreny informujące o początku godziny porządkowej.  
  
***  
  
Nokturn wita go tak jak za każdym razem – stęchłym powietrzem, błotem i twarzami ludzi naznaczonymi obłudą. Nie ukrywa się, nie ma po co. Zresztą to nie tak, że ktokolwiek chowa się za maską praworządnego obywatela, który nie ma żadnego grzechu na sumieniu.  
  
Omija główną aleję i idzie wąskimi ścieżkami biegnącymi wzdłuż zniszczonych budynków; nie ma najmniejszej ochoty spotkać na swojej drodze aptekarza albo jego kolegi, któremu Astoria rozbiła butelkę na głowie. Nie minęło tak dużo czasu od tego zdarzenia, nawet rok, a czuje, jakby to wszystko miało miejsce w innym życiu. Niemal spodziewa się zastać ją w jakimś kącie, brudną, złą i rozgoryczoną.  
  
Jest tak pogrążony w swoich myślach, że nie zauważa, gdy dociera do końca ulicy, a zarazem celu jego podróży. Wysoki obdrapany budynek z czerwonej cegły skutecznie odcina źródło światła, pogrążając okolicę w głębokim cieniu. Światło pali się we wszystkich oknach za wyjątkiem tego jednego na drugim piętrze. Oddycha głęboko i podchodzi do budynku, a następnie z nieprzyjemnym dreszczem przekracza próg.  
  
Miss Pouldrin wita go jak zwykle obrzydliwie lubieżnym uśmiechem żółtych zębów; jej wargi pokryte są grubą warstwą czerwonej szminki, a obwisłe policzki nierównomiernie rozłożonym różem. Draco wzdraga się z niesmakiem, ale kiwa jej głową i bez słowa kieruje się w stronę schodów, które trzeszczą pod jego ciężarem; są wytarte na środku od wielu par stóp ścierających ich powierzchnię przez lata. Nigdy nie miał dość odwagi, by chwycić się poręczy; cholera wie, czym by się mógł zarazić, dotykając jej gołą ręką.  
  
Skręca w lewo i mija po drodze szereg drzwi pokrytych łuszczącą się farbą w kolorze szminki starej Pouldrin; stara się wygłuszyć na wydobywające się zza nich odgłosy. Zatrzymuje się przy tych z przekrzywioną zardzewiałą dziewiątką i puka trzykrotnie.  
  
Drzwi otwiera mu Rose w swojej przewiewnej halce, wiszącej na jej kościstym ciele jak na wieszaku. Nie uśmiecha się, nie kiwa głową, nie daje żadnego znaku, że go rozpoznała; po prostu patrzy się na niego przez chwilę, a następnie szerzej otwiera drzwi. Draco wchodzi do środka i od razu sięga dłonią do wnętrza zawieszonej na ramieniu torby. Wyciąga z niej jedwabną suknię, którą podaje Rose, a ona posłusznie ją na siebie wkłada.  
  
Kobieta siada na łóżku i patrzy się na niego tymi pustymi, ciemnymi oczami, które na tle jej jasnej skóry wyglądają jak dwie czarne dziury. Za nią ciągną się trzy metry popękanej żółtej ściany z grzybem wykwitłym w dwóch kątach pokoju. Draco wyciąga zza pazuchy fiolkę i podaje ją Rose, a ona przyjmuje ją z tym samym bezbarwnym wyrazem twarzy, który nie schodzi z niej nawet na minutę. Odkręca flakonik swoimi skostniałymi palcami i wlewa sobie do ust jego zawartość.  
  
Draco stoi i patrzy, jak krótkie, rzadkie włosy Rose rosną, rozjaśniając się od czerni aż po blond; jak jej ciemne oczy nabierają coraz więcej błękitu, a twarz szlachetności.  
  
— Witaj, mamo — mówi, gdy ostatnie ślady Rose znikają z siedzącej przed nim kobiety. Następnie obraca ją przodem do lustra i zaczyna rozczesywać jej włosy ulubioną szczotką Narcyzy. — Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia.  
  
Zanim wychodzi, godzinę później, zostawia na krzywym stoliku parę srebrnych monet i fiolkę z kilkoma kroplami złotego płynu.  
  
***  
  
W domu czeka na niego kolejna mała kwadratowa koperta, której wybrzuszenie jest mu już znajome. W tej także nie ma żadnych szczegółów wskazujących na potencjalnego nadawcę, ale tym razem go to nie dziwi. Ściąga buty i ze wzrokiem utkwionym w niewielkiej buteleczce przechodzi do gabinetu.  
  
***  
  
Astoria siedzi w tym samym fotelu co poprzednio; jej włosy są zmierzwione, a twarz zaniepokojona. Mnie w palcach materiał granatowej sukni.  
  
— Donora nie żyje. — Jej głos drży; chwilę później zagryza dolną wargę i ucieka wzrokiem w bok. — Spalili ją żywcem w jej domu, a wmawiają wszystkim, że to był wypadek przy warzeniu eliksirów. Boję się, że będę następna — dodaje cicho.  
  
Wszystko aż krzyczy w Draconie, żeby do niej podejść, pogładzić włosy, uspokoić. Patrzenie na jej niepokój boli tak samo jak świadomość, że go przegapił, że być może gdyby zwracał na zachowanie Astorii więcej uwagi, nie gniłaby dziś w zimnej ziemi, sama stanowiąc grobowiec dla ich dziecka, któremu nie było dane nawet się narodzić.  
  
— Czy mogą cię w jakiś sposób z nią połączyć? — pyta skrzekliwy, bezcielesny głos.  
  
Astoria przymyka oczy i kiwa głową; spod jej powiek wypływają łzy.  
  
— Nie wiem, czy mogą mnie połączyć ze współpracą z podziemiem, ale z nią na pewno — mówi po chwili. — Co poniektórym tyle może wystarczyć.  
  
— Jesteś żoną Malfoya — przypomina jej rozsądnie głos. — Potrzeba znacznie większego przewinienia, żeby skazać kogoś na twojej pozycji. — Przerywa na moment. — Astorio — zwraca się znacznie łagodniej — nie musisz tego robić.  
  
— Muszę! — niemal krzyczy Astoria; oczy ma pełne łez i desperacji. — Nie rozumiesz! — Łapie ciężki oddech. — Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać!  
  
— Dobrze — odpowiada głos. — Za trzy dni zaczyna się cykl. Bądź gotowa.  
  
Astoria kiwa głową, a potem wszystko znów rozpływa się w ciemności.  
  
***  
  
Dwa kolejne dni Draco spędza na poszukiwaniu wspomnianej przez Astorię Donory. Wertuje stare gazety w nadziei na znalezienie wzmianek o jakimś pożarze, ale nie znajduje nic. Przez myśl przechodzi mu przekupienie żebraków z Nokturna, jednak powstrzymuje się na wspomnienie ostrzeżenia Pansy.  
  
Trzeciego dnia jest gotowy zaryzykować; woli już dać się złapać niż ciągle żyć w niewiedzy. To właśnie wtedy do jego salonu wlatuje niepozorna sówka niosąca w dziobie znajomą kopertę. Draco sięga po różdżkę szybciej, niż zdąży pomyśleć, i zatrzaskuje zaklęciem wszystkie okna. Następnie celuje w sówkę, która chwilę później szamocze się w zawieszonej w powietrzu klatce.  
  
Draco przełyka głośno i podchodzi do ptaka jak drapieżnik czyhający na ofiarę, jednak zanim ma szansę choćby jej dotknąć, sówka staje w płomieniach, które w kilka sekund spopielają maleńkie ciało i pozostawiają po nim jedynie swąd spalonego pierza. Kryształowy żyrandol eksploduje nad głową Dracona w chwili, gdy z jego gardła wyrywa się zwierzęcy ryk. Jest tak wściekły, że nawet nie zauważa od razu niewielkich skaleczeń, jakie pojawiają mu się na skórze twarzy i rąk, gdy nacinają ją spadające kryształki.  
  
Dopiero kiedy małą wieczność później dochodzi do siebie, skupia się na kopercie leżącej jak gdyby nigdy nic na stoliku do kawy. Chwyta ją w garść i jak burza przechodzi do gabinetu, żeby dopiero tam rozerwać ją i zorientować się, że tym razem nie zawiera buteleczki ze wspomnieniem.  
  
Mija kilka długich chwil, a Draco po prostu stoi jak spetryfikowany i wpatruje się w swoją poranioną dłoń trzymającą pojedynczy kolczyk Astorii z tej pary, którą dostała od matki. Pamięta, w jakim szale go szukał, jak wrzeszczał na skrzata, że to musi być jego wina, że przecież w tym domu nic nie powinno ginąć. A teraz odpowiedź leży mu na dłoni, lekka i piękna, mieszanina złota i masy perłowej, najcenniejszy skarb Astorii.  
  
Gdy tym razem sięga do koperty, wyciąga z niej pomiętą karteczkę z krótką, zapisaną odręcznie notką:  
  
_Dziś w nocy, 1:01-1:02._  
  
  
  
  
~~o~~  


  
Wieczór zastał ich w salonie, gdzie grali z Astorią w szachy, kompletnie pijani, obrzucając się przy tym najgorszymi obelgami i pionkami. Czarny król zaczął protestować na tego typu zabawy, piszcząc i wymachując małymi piąstkami w kierunku Astorii, która potrzebowała kilku sekund na zorientowanie się, co się dzieje.  
  
— Skul pysk — rzuciła do figurki bełkotliwie, a widok jej pijanej twarzy, kiedy próbowała być władcza, wyrwał z gardła Dracona nieopanowany śmiech.  
  
Kiedy król zacietrzewił się jeszcze bardziej, Astoria najwyraźniej straciła cierpliwość, bo chwyciła figurkę – na co potrzebowała tylko dwóch podejść – i cisnęła nią w płonący w kominku ogień, kiwając sobie przy tym głową, jakby chciała samą siebie pochwalić za tak przemyślane rozwiązanie problemu. Następnie zaśmiała się głośno i gardłowo, a Draco jej zawtórował, nie mogąc się powstrzymać (ten śmiech był bardziej zaraźliwy niż smocza grypa). Kiedy chwilę później Draco nieuważnie potrącił łokciem swoje piwo i wylał je na szachownicę, pozostałe przy życiu figurki zbuntowały się i zeskoczyły na ziemię, chowając po kątach zbyt szybko dla ich przytępionego alkoholem wzroku.  
  
— I chuj — skwitowała z żalem Astoria, zezując na mokrą szachownicę. — Po zabawie.  
  
Draco ponownie ryknął śmiechem, na tyle gwałtownie, że zadławił się śliną. W swojej opiekuńczej naturze Astoria rzuciła się do pomocy, ale tylko trzy z jej uderzeń trafiły w plecy Dracona; reszta poszybowała w stronę jego głowy, ucha i oparcia krzesła. Raz wzięła taki zamach, że prawie się przewróciła, i właśnie wtedy oboje zgodnie stwierdzili, że pora iść spać.  
  
Astoria kilka razy zatoczyła się zanim jeszcze wyszła z salonu, więc Draco, w przebłysku męstwa, postanowił ją do zanieść do łóżka. Nie dał rady. Jedynym, co udało mu się osiągnąć, było podtrzymywanie dziewczyny, gdy ta ślizgała się stopami po podłodze. Sam ledwo trzymał się na nogach, więc szli, podpierając się nawzajem i obijając się o ściany jak muchy o okna.  
  
Kiedy w końcu przekroczyli pokój Astorii, oboje runęli na łóżko. Draco nie wiedział, dlaczego ich śmiechy ustały ani dlaczego spojrzeli na siebie znacznie poważniej. Dlaczego zaczęli się całować. Nie wiedział nawet, czy on to wszystko zaczął. Był cholernie pijany i cholernie samotny i w tamtej chwili nie myślał racjonalnie. Chciał odrobiny ciepła, dotyku drugiego człowieka, chwili zapomnienia. Ramiona Astorii mu to ofiarowały i nie mógł odmówić, nie wtedy.  
  
Obudzili się rano, wciąż splątani w pościeli, z rozsadzającym czaszkę bólem; Draco nie miał pewności, które z nich było bardziej zażenowane tym, co się stało. Unikali swoich oczu przez kilka minut, biegając wzrokiem po ścianach i suficie, byle tylko nie patrzeć na siebie. W końcu Astoria, swoim zwyczajem, przerwała ten dziwny moment słowami:  
  
— A matka mówiła, żeby nie mieszać whiskey i piwem.  
  
Po tym stwierdzeniu wybuchnęli śmiechem i znów było tak jak wcześniej. Jednak dostali swoją lekcję i zaczęli uważać na ilość alkoholu, a także przestali eksperymentować z mieszankami. Nie było warto, jeśli mieli stracić to, co posiadali.  
  
Wszystko między nimi wróciło do normy, do czasu aż Draco zastał Astorię siedzącą na ziemi w łazience. Przed nią znajdowały się trzy fiolki napełnione różowym płynem. Podszedł do niej zaniepokojony i zapytał, co się stało. Popatrzyła tępo na fiolki, na niego, z powrotem na fiolki i wyrzuciła słabym głosem:  
  
— Jestem w ciąży.  
  
Siła tej wiadomości nie poraziła Dracona od razu; przemknęło to gdzieś obok, a on zadał pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło mu na myśl:  
  
— Ze mną?  
  
— Nie, kurwa, z pieprzonym skrzatem domowym — rzuciła wściekle Astoria, od razu wchodząc w tryb gorącej głowy. — Oczywiście, że z tobą, ty...  
  
— Dobrze, już dobrze! — przerwał jej, zanim zdążyła się rozkręcić. Nieśmiało usiadł obok niej na ziemi i przyjrzał się podejrzliwie różowym fiolkom, jakby ich zawartość lada moment miała mu wybuchnąć prosto w twarz. — To pewne. — Nie było to pytanie.  
  
— Mhm — potwierdziła i tak Astoria; dopiero z takiej odległości dostrzegł, że była blada jak prześcieradło.  
  
— I co teraz? — zapytał, bo ciężar rzeczywistości wreszcie na nim osiadł.  
  
— No, co teraz? Dobre pytanie — prychnęła dziewczyna, a następnie zaczęła mówić przesadnie niskim i nienaturalnym głosem: — _Och, Astorio, weź ze mną ślub, jestem gejem, nie dotknę cię!_  
  
Choć sytuacja wcale nie była zabawna, parsknął, po części ze śmiechu, po części ze strachu.  
  
— Nie jestem gotowa — powiedziała cicho Astoria po chwili; wydawała się przerażona.  
  
Draco nabrał powietrza w płuca i powoli je wypuścił, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu.  
  
— Chcesz zatrzymać to dziecko? — spytał wreszcie, bo to była kluczowa sprawa.  
  
Oczy Astorii były wielkie i okrągłe jak u dziecka, gdy na niego spojrzała.  
  
— Pozwolisz mi zdecydować?  
  
Nie tego Draco się spodziewał, zadając to pytanie. Otworzył i zamknął usta kilkukrotnie, zanim udało mu się wykrztusić:  
  
— Ta decyzja należy do ciebie.  
  
— Ale jeśli się nie zgodzę, stracisz szansę do przedłużenia rodu — odparła, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że ma coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.  
  
— Nie zmuszę cię do urodzenia niechcianego dziecka, tylko po to, by przedłużyć ród — wyjaśnił Draco wolno i wyraźnie, żeby żadne jego słowo nie umknęło Astorii.  
  
Dziewczyna odwróciła od niego wzrok i przeniosła na swój płaski brzuch, do którego przyłożyła drżącą dłoń.  
  
— Chcę je zatrzymać — powiedziała cicho, ale pewnie. — Mam tylko Dafne, a kiedy ona... kiedy jej zabraknie, zostanę sama.  
  
— Masz mnie — zapewnił od razu Draco, bo nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział Astorię wyglądającą tak krucho. — Wiem, że to — nakreślił dłonią linię między nimi — nie jest idealna sytuacja, ale jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna i zależy mi na tobie. Masz mnie — powtórzył.  
  
Dłoń Astorii odnalazła jego własną i ścisnęła mocno.  
  
— Będziemy popieprzoną rodziną — wyszeptała poważnie, jakby zdradzała jakiś wielki sekret.  
  
Draco zaśmiał się cicho i cmoknął ją w czoło.  
  
— Ale za to szczęśliwą.  
  
  
  
  
________  
*oryginał:  
_The curse ruled from the underground down by the shore  
And their hope grew with a hunger to live unlike before  
The curse ruled from the underground down by the shore  
And their hope grew with a hunger to live unlike before_

 

 


	4. Zieleń

_Opowiedz mi teraz o tych duszach tak podobnych_ , _  
Znasz to uczucie, gdy prowadzą cię na smyczy?  
Gdybym zapytał każdą duszę wędrującą po ziemi,  
Powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek poznałbym szczęście w nieszczęściu*_

 

 

 _Znajduje ją w salonie, siedzącą do niego tyłem na fotelu. Wiatr porusza butelkowozielonymi zasłonami, rozchylając je na boki; za oknem widać tylko szarą mgłę. Farba odpada ze ścian grubymi płatami, mosiężny świecznik jest przeżarty przez rdzę, a dywan gnije jak leśna ściółka, która zbyt długo była pod wodą. Dostrzega, że pod stopami nie ma twardych desek, a ciemny, miękki muł.  
  
Stawia delikatnie kroki; boi się, że w każdej chwili może się zapaść. Chyba woła Astorię, ale ona nawet nie drgnie. Choć dzieli ich tylko kilka metrów, ma wrażenie, że jest to dystans nie do pokonania; brnie naprzód, tylko po to, by znów się cofnąć, i tak bez końca. W końcu jednak udaje mu się dotrzeć do fotela; chwyta odsłonięte ramię Astorii, ale jego dłoń ześlizguje się po nim wraz z jej skórą.  
  
Krzyk zamiera mu w gardle; wpatruje się w poszarzałą twarz Astorii, w jej zgniłozielone oczy. Gdy otwiera sine usta, wylewa się z nich ropa._  
  
  
Wyrywa się ze snu tak gwałtownie, że niemal zachłystuje się powietrzem. Gdy dociera do niego, że zasnął, czuje rosnącą w piersi panikę; uspokaja się nieco dopiero, kiedy jego wzrok pada na zegar stojący w kącie salonu. Jest zaledwie kilka minut po dwudziestej drugiej, co oznacza, że przysnął tylko na chwilę; woli nie myśleć o tym, co by było, gdyby z własnej głupoty zaprzepaścił być może jedyną szansę na poznanie prawdy.  
  
Wyciera brzegiem dłoni ślinę z kącika ust i zastanawia się, jakim cudem zasnął w takich okolicznościach. Ostatnim, co pamięta, jest wertowanie starej księgi zaklęć iluzyjnych, niezwykle przydatnych i równie trudnych do opanowania. Uznał, że będą idealne na dzisiejszą wyprawę, a jako że nigdy nie był typem człowieka, który podczas czytania siedzi sztywno niczym kłoda, położył się wygodnie na sofie. Ostatnie dwa dni niemal pozbawione snu musiały najwidoczniej dać o sobie znać.  
  
Wstaje z sofy i idzie do najbliższej łazienki. Prawie nie poznaje swojego odbicia w lustrze; pomięta koszula i potargane włosy to jedno, ale to błysk szaleństwa w oczach jest tym, co nadaje jego wyglądowi obcości. Sięga palcami do twarzy i zaczyna wodzić nimi po spierzchniętych ustach. Zastanawia się, czy nie przekroczył już przypadkiem granicy desperacji, wchodząc na o wiele niebezpieczniejszy teren, i jest zaskoczony tym, że wcale go to nie obchodzi. Po raz pierwszy w życiu może powiedzieć, że już nie ucieka, i to uczucie niesie z sobą tak wielką ulgę, że nawet szaleństwo nie wydaje się za nią wysoką ceną.  
  
***  
  
Równo o pierwszej staje na środku salonu; wzrok ma utkwiony we wskazówce sekundnika, która sunie po tarczy drewnianego zegara tak wolno, jakby coś trzymało ją w miejscu i musiała siłą przebijać się naprzód. Draco stara się wyciszyć umysł, choć wie, że to zwyczajnie niemożliwe. W prawej dłoni trzyma różdżkę, w lewej miażdży delikatny kolczyk; serce, łomoczące mu w piersi, zagłusza tykanie zegara i krew skapującą na podłogę z jego zaciśniętej pięści. Ma wrażenie, że powietrze gęstnieje wokół niego, że za chwilę wskazówka zatrzyma się i nic nie będzie mógł zrobić. W chwili, gdy zegar wybija pierwszą zero jeden, szklana tarcza pęka z hukiem na tysiące części. Draco ma szansę jedynie nabrać powietrza w płuca, kiedy czuje znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, i już w następnej sekundzie stoi w grząskiej glebie, a nozdrza wypełnia mu zapach wilgoci i ziemi.  
  
Jest ogłuszony po nagłym huku; rozgląda się zdezorientowany dookoła, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że znajduje się w miejscu, z którego pochodzą wspomnienia Astorii. Przykłada dłoń do ucha i patrzy w rozciągającą się przed nim ciemność. Coś mokrego skapuje mu na szyję; dopiero teraz dostrzega swoją zakrwawioną pięść.  
  
Przez długą chwilę nic się nie dzieje. Draco niemal wyczekuje oddziału porządkowych wyłaniających się z mroku, bo to wszystko mogło być tak naprawdę tylko sprytną pułapką, w którą dał się złapać bez choćby cienia wątpliwości z jego strony. Jednak ciemność pozostaje nieprzenikniona i równie głucha; mimo to Draco czuje obecność kogoś jeszcze. Zaciska palce mocniej wokół różdżki i robi krok do przodu.  
  
— Różdżka — dobiega do niego z ciemności.  
  
Jest to ten bezcielesny głos, ten sam, którego brzmienie zna już tak dobrze. Na żywo wydaje się jeszcze bardziej skrzekliwy. Draco wie, że nie ma co dyskutować z tajemniczym mężczyzną, ale nie jest też na tyle głupi, by po prostu oddać mu swoją różdżkę; zerka za siebie i dostrzega równie znajomy obdrapany fotel. Podchodzi do niego i to właśnie na nim pozostawia broń.  
  
— Teraz ubrania — pada kolejne polecenie.  
  
— Słucham? — pyta, zdziwiony.  
  
— Słyszałeś mnie.  
  
W zasadzie powinien się tego spodziewać, więc nie oponuje. Otwiera zaciśniętą pięść i spogląda na zakrwawiony kolczyk; delikatnie wyjmuje złoty bigiel z rozciętej skóry, po czym chowa biżuterię do kieszeni szaty. Następnie rozpina nakrycie i zdejmuje je, a potem układa na fotelu.  
  
— To nie czas na striptiz, Malfoy. Pospiesz się, nie mamy całej nocy.  
  
Coś w sposobie, w jaki głos wypowiada te słowa, każe Draconowi ponownie spojrzeć w mrok. Brzmią niemal znajomo, jak zapomniany sen wyśniony lata temu. Bez słowa sięga do kołnierza koszuli i rozpina ją szybko, po czym zsuwa z ramion i odrzuca niedbale na szatę. Następnie rozsznurowuje i zdejmuje buty; stara się nie krzywić, gdy mokra gleba przemacza mu skarpety. Spodnie są następne w kolejce.  
  
Nieznajomy musi być jednak wciąż niezadowolony, bo rzuca:  
  
— No dalej.  
  
Draco przygryza wnętrze policzka, ale posłusznie zdejmuje ze stóp przemoczone skarpety i odrzuca je na bok. Ostatnim elementem jego ubrania jest bielizna, jednak jej nie zamierza się pozbyć.  
  
— To też — mówi głos, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach.  
  
— To ty powiedziałeś, że to nie czas na striptiz — wytyka mu. — Czyżbyś nagle zmienił zdanie? — Przedłużająca się cisza nie wróży niczego dobrego, więc Draco dodaje: — Moją żonę też zmusiłeś do obnażenia się przed tobą?  
  
Słychać westchnięcie i jest to pierwsza ludzka reakcja, jaką przejawia głos.  
  
— Rzuć mi swoje ubranie. I różdżkę.  
  
Draco sięga na fotel i zbiera swoje rzeczy, a następnie rzuca je w kierunku nieznajomego, dokładnie na granicę pomiędzy światłem a mrokiem. Z ciemności wyłania się dłoń odziana w skórzaną rękawicę bez palców, znoszoną i charakterystyczną dla robotników na Nokturnie. Przez chwilę słychać tylko szuranie materiału, a potem gwizd uznania, zapewne kiedy nieznajomy znajduje w połaciach jego szaty zapasową różdżkę i proszek znikający.  
  
— Niezłe zaopatrzenie — komentuje.  
  
— Dzięki — wypluwa sarkastycznie Draco.  
  
Nieznajomy odrzuca mu z powrotem spodnie i koszulę, które Draco łapie, zanim spadną na ziemię; w zasadzie nie ma w tym sensu, bo i tak są już do wyrzucenia.  
  
— Płaszczyk sobie zostawię — mówi głos, a Draco ma pewność, że słyszy w jego tonie ironiczny uśmiech.  
  
Sam także się uśmiecha, gdy wciąga na siebie spodnie; wysuwa eliksir paraliżujący zza paska z tyłu bokserek i chowa go w rękawie koszuli. Jest zdesperowany, ale nie głupi. Zerka na swoje buty, a potem na zabłocone stopy i stwierdza, że to zły pomysł; kieruje wzrok z powrotem w miejsce, w którym podejrzewa, że znajduje się nieznajomy.  
  
— Zrób jeden fałszywy ruch, a już stąd nie wyjdziesz. — Tym razem głos brzmi śmiertelnie poważnie i Draco wie, że mężczyzna nie żartuje. Kiwa głową na znak, że zrozumiał; chłodne szkło flakoniku pali go w skórę nadgarstka.  
  
Pierwsze z ciemności wyłaniają się buty i to na nich Draco skupia pełną uwagę; są równie znoszone co rękawiczki, może nawet bardziej. Chwilę później podnosi wzrok i staje oko w oko z ostatnią osobą, jakiej się spodziewał. Flakonik wysuwa mu się z rękawa i z cichym chlupnięciem ląduje w grząskiej ziemi; Draco nawet tego nie zauważa.  
  
— Powinienem był jednak zmusić cię do zdjęcia gaci — kwituje Potter, już swoim normalnym głosem, wpatrując się we flakonik ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
  
Draco czuje się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go w głowę obuchem.  
  
— _Ty nie żyjesz_ — mamrocze, kręcąc głową.  
  
— Oficjalnie... tak — zgadza się Potter i uśmiecha lekko.  
  
Ciało Dracona opanowuje niekontrolowany śmiech.  


— Oficjalnie to ja straciłem rozum — decyduje.  
  
Jednak Potter nie znika, nie rozpływa się we mgle, nie stapia, nie rozpada na części. Stoi przed nim, tak jak stał, z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, potwornie materialny. Draco nagle nie może oddychać.  
  
— Widziałem twoje pieprzone ciało! — syczy, kierując oskarżycielsko palec w pierś Pottera. — Każdy je widział! Twoje truchło było główną atrakcją Placu Zwycięstwa przez calutki tydzień! _Ludzie robili sobie z nim zdjęcia, na Merlina!_ — Ostatnie słowa wykrzykuje oktawę wyżej, co nie zdarzyło mu się od piątej klasy.  
  
Potter po prostu stoi, niewzruszony jego wybuchem; patrzy na niego spokojnie, czekając, aż skończy, a wtedy sam się odzywa:  
  
— To nie było moje ciało.  
  
— To niby czyje?! — wrzeszczy Draco. — Widziałem je, kurwa, na własne oczy! Żadne zaklęcie maskujące nie byłoby tak dokładne, a już na pewno nie utrzymałoby się tak długo!  
  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć Potter po prostu wykrzywia wargi w gorzkim uśmiechu i kiwa głową na Dracona, by podążył za nim; sekundę później połyka go ciemność. Draco oddycha ciężko przez chwilę i bezskutecznie próbuje zebrać myśli; w końcu przeklina pod nosem i sam rusza naprzód.  
  
W momencie, gdy przestępuje granice światła i mroku, reszta pomieszczenia rozjaśnia się. Draco spodziewał się, że owo miejsce będzie znacznie bardziej przestronne, ale tak naprawdę jest niewiele większe od jasnego obszaru znajdującego się za nim. Zerka na stary materac – na którym leży jego szata – upchnięty w jednym rogu, a następnie na stos gazet w drugim. Pośrodku nie ma tak właściwie nic, jeśli nie liczyć kilku świeczek i pustego słoika po jakiejś brei.  
  
Potter dziarsko podchodzi do materaca i siada na nim jak król na tronie, z podniesioną głową i wyzywającym spojrzeniem, bez śladu dyskomfortu na twarzy. Draco stara się na niego nie patrzeć z dziecinnym uporem ignorowania problemu, póki sam nie zniknie, i rozgląda się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, ale tak naprawdę nie ma na czym zawiesić wzroku; czuje powiew chłodnego powietrza, jednak nie potrafi znaleźć jego źródła.  
  
W końcu jednak nie ma już gdzie uciec i z łomoczącym w piersi sercem skupia wzrok na znajdującym się przed nim mężczyźnie, próbując dopatrzeć się czegokolwiek, co utwierdzi go w tym, że to tylko przywidzenie. Jednak Potter wydaje się tak bardzo prawdziwy, jak to możliwe; siedzi i uśmiecha się pod nosem, pyszni się swoim istnieniem. Włosy ma długie, przetłuszczone, związane w niechlujny kucyk; jego brodę i policzki pokrywa nierówno przystrzyżony zarost, a ubranie jest wytarte i podziurawione. Wygląda, jakby był o wiele starszy, niż powinien być, mimo to spojrzenie za sfatygowanymi, okrągłymi okularami pozostaje takie samo, jak Draco zapamiętał.  
  
Potter milczy; obserwuje go w ciszy, niemal zaintrygowany. Po długiej, męczącej minucie Draco wzdycha ciężko i postanawia płynąć z prądem, jak szaleńczy by się nie wydawał. Zadaje pierwsze pytanie, jakie przychodzi mu do głowy:  
  
— Czyje było to ciało?  
  
— Czy to ma teraz znaczenie? — odpowiada Potter; jego twarz nie okazuje żadnych emocji. Dracona uderza to opanowanie, to jak bardzo obcy wydaje mu się siedzący przed nim mężczyzna.  
  
— Chyba nie — przyznaje cicho.  
  
Obdrapany fotel znajduje się za daleko, a na materacu siedzi już Potter – chociaż Draco wątpi, czy zdecydowałby się na nim usiąść, nawet gdyby był pusty – więc stoi. Zimno mu w bose stopy.  
  
— Czy zawsze jest tu tak mokro? — pyta.  
  
— Ostatnio sporo padało.  
  
Przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Pottera, który wciąż obserwuje go z zaintrygowaniem. Coś w nim pęka, bo jego głos, gdy ponownie się odzywa, brzmi wyjątkowo słabo.  
  
— Czemu tu jestem?  
  
— Dobre pytanie. — Potter mierzy go uważnym spojrzeniem, od stóp do głów, jakby był kupcem oceniającym towar. Draco mimowolnie się prostuje, przyzwyczajony do bacznego wzroku ojca, co nie umyka uwadze Pottera, który uśmiecha się ironicznie. — Nie sądziłem, że odważysz się użyć świstoklika, a na pewno nie że zrobisz to sam. Jestem zdziwiony, że nie mam teraz na głowie całego oddziału porządkowych.  
  
— Dlaczego więc tak ryzykowałeś?  
  
— Nie powinieneś zapytać o to samego siebie?  
  
Zapada cisza; Draco nienawidzi tego, że nagle czuje się jak uczniak, który przyszedł nieprzygotowany na egzamin.  
  
— Astoria nie umarła śmiercią naturalną — mówi w końcu boleśnie niepewnie.  
  
Potter nie przestaje się uśmiechać, ale jego wzrok poważnieje.  
  
— Też w to wątpię — przyznaje.  
  
Okropny ucisk, jaki Draco odczuwał od tygodni, poluźnia się nieco; sama świadomość tego, że istnieje ktokolwiek, nieważne kto, kto nie uważa go za szaleńca, niesie ze sobą ogromną ulgę.  
  
— Nie wiem, kto ją zabił — ciągnie Potter. — Ale mam pewne przypuszczenia, dlaczego to zrobił. Astoria, w zamian za wywiezienie jej z kraju, miała przekazać mi pewne informacje. Informacje, do których ty wciąż możesz mieć dostęp.  
  
Sens słów Pottera dociera do niego powoli, jakby oddzielała ich niewidzialna bariera uniemożliwiająca bezpośredni kontakt.  
  
— Chcesz... chcesz, żebym to _ja_ je dla ciebie zdobył? — pyta, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Wciąż nie otrząsnął się nawet z poprzedniego szoku.  
  
— A dlaczego nie? — rzuca Potter, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to było nic takiego. — I tak nie masz nic do stracenia. Inaczej by cię tu nie było.  
  
Potter ma rację i musi to wiedzieć, bo jego uśmiech nie blednie nawet na chwilę.  
  
— Choć raz nie zachowuj się jak tchórz. Astoria zasługuje na więcej — dodaje, umiejętnie wymierzając kolejne ciosy. — Masz dobę. Jeśli się zdecydujesz, świstoklik uaktywni się jutro o tej samej porze.  
  
Podnosi się z materaca i sięga do kieszeni płaszcza Dracona, po czym wyciąga z niej różdżkę i kolczyk, które następnie mu oferuje. Draco wpatruje się w przedmioty, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu; jego umysł wiruje.  
  
— Nie wiesz, czy się zgodzę — szepcze pod nosem, bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego. — Nie wiesz, czy się zgodzę — mówi już mocniej, spoglądając Potterowi prosto w oczy. — Dlaczego więc ujawniłeś mi swoją tożsamość?  
  
Uśmiech Pottera poszerza się niebezpiecznie.  
  
— Z tego, co wyczytałem z gazet, nie czujesz się ostatnio najlepiej, Draco. — Wypowiada jego imię, jakby było egzotycznym słowem, którego znaczenia nie jest do końca pewien. Podchodzi bliżej, tak blisko, że dzieli ich zaledwie krok; Draco widzi swoje niewyraźne odbicie w okrągłych okularach. — Jeśli powiesz komuś, że Harry Potter, który, no wiesz, jak by nie patrzeć, nie żyje od paru ładnych lat, namawia cię do spiskowania przeciwko obecnej władzy... — chwyta dłoń Dracona i rozkłada jego palce, a następnie kładzie na niej kolczyk i różdżkę i z powrotem ją zamyka, jednocześnie nachylając się nieznacznie i szepcząc mu do ucha, jakby zdradzał jakiś sekret: — ...trafisz na oddział zamknięty.  
  
Ostatnim, co widzi, zanim wszystkie kolory zlewają się w jedno, jest twarz Pottera, który wygląda dokładnie tak jak w chwili, gdy łapał znicza tuż przed jego nosem.  
  
— A to sukinsyn! — rzuca Draco, oszołomiony, kiedy znajduje się już z powrotem w swoim salonie.  
  
Dostrzega swoje odbicie w mosiężnym lustrze zawieszonym nad kominkiem; włosy ma potargane, jest brudny od błota i krwi i wygląda jak prawdziwy wariat. Jednocześnie czuje pod skórą coś, czego nie zaznał od lat – czystą, słodką ekscytację, której smak zdążył już zapomnieć. Jest tak zaskoczony, że zaczyna się śmiać. Dociera do niego, że dotarł do momentu, w którym nie potrafi już kontrolować swoich reakcji. Zamiast się martwić śmieje się jeszcze głośniej.  
  
— Panie? — pada cicho z progu drzwi.  
  
Draco zerka za siebie i dostrzega skrzata, który przygląda mu się z niepokojem.  
  
— Chyba muszę odpocząć — mówi do niego, nie potrafiąc się jednak do końca opanować.  
  
— Czy życzy pan sobie herbatę? — pyta nieśmiało skrzat.  
  
— Whisky — decyduje Draco. — Przynieś mi whisky.  
  
***  
  
Budzi go dudnienie do drzwi. Rozgląda się nieprzytomnie dookoła i dociera do niego, że musi być środek dnia; sypialnia wypełniona jest światłem. Dudnienie nie ustaje, więc niemrawo wygrzebuje się z pościeli i rusza do drzwi. Gdy je otwiera, jego oczom ukazuje się dość osobliwy widok – Blaise, w swojej wstrętnej szacie stażysty, wygraża się skrzatowi, który to znowuż patrzy na mężczyznę w sposób wyjątkowo buntowniczy jak na reprezentowaną przez niego rasę.  
  
— Jak to „potrzebuje odpoczynku”?! — unosi się Blaise, któremu najwidoczniej umknęło, że Draco otworzył już drzwi. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Draco od kilkunastu godzin nie opuszczał sypialni, a ty nikogo nie zawiadomiłeś, bo uznałeś, że ODPOCZYWA?! W jego stanie...  
  
— W jakim stanie, Blaise? — wchodzi mu w słowo Draco, starając się brzmieć tak zdawkowo, jak to tylko możliwe.  
  
Blaise odwraca się gwałtownie i zamiera z miną dziecka przyłapanego na robieniu czegoś, czego surowo zabronili mu rodzice.  
  
— Draco! — rzuca z udawanym entuzjazmem. — Nie zauważyłem cię!  
  
Draco tylko unosi brew, jasno sygnalizując, co o tym wszystkim myśli.  
  
— Naprawdę spałeś — ciągnie mężczyzna, wyraźnie zaskoczony, obrzucając Dracona niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Jeśli spodziewałeś się, że ślinię się w kącie, zapisując na ścianie teorie spiskowe przy użyciu paznokcia, to wybacz, że cię rozczarowałem — mówi Draco głosem tak zimnym i nieczułym, że sam ledwo się poznaje.  
  
— Przecież wiesz, że nie miałem tego na myśli. — Trzeba przyznać, że Blaise wygląda w tym momencie na faktycznie zawstydzonego, jednak nie zmienia to tego, co zdążył powiedzieć.  
  
— Nie kłopocz się — rzuca Draco równie chłodnym tonem. — Nie ma po co.  
  
Widzi przebłysk bólu na twarzy Blaise'a, ale w tej chwili sprawia mu on wyłącznie mściwą satysfakcję. Przenosi spojrzenie na skrzata, który przez cały czas był obecny przy ich rozmowie.  
  
— Jak masz na imię? — pyta go. — Przypomnij mi, proszę.  
  
Skrzacie oczy powiększają się do rozmiaru spodków; Draco nie wie, czy to dlatego, że zapytał o jego imię, czy może chodzi o to, że użył słowa „proszę”. Prawdopodobnie to i to.  
  
— S-Smętek, proszę pana — duka skrzat, nadal w lekkim szoku.  
  
— Zrób nam herbatę i zanieś do salonu — rozkazuje Draco. — Czarną z trzema łyżkami mleka dla pana Zabiniego, dla mnie taką co zwykle, ale tym razem z odrobiną miodu.  
  
— Oczywiście, sir — przytakuje skrzat i natychmiast znika.  
  
— Idziemy? — pyta Draco, wskazując dłonią salon w bardzo oficjalny sposób, co, wnioskując po minie Blaise'a, wcale mu nie umyka.  
  
Siadają naprzeciw siebie; Draco wygodnie, pomimo tego, że jest w piżamie, Blaise sztywno, jakby połknął kij. Kominek rozpala się natychmiast, ogrzewając salon złudnie ciepłym światłem. Mija kilka minut; żaden z nich się nie odzywa. Pojawia się skrzat i ustawia przed nimi filiżanki z herbatą; bystre oczy stworzenia łypią to na Dracona, to na Blaise'a, jakby musiał się upewnić, że jego obecność nikomu nie przeszkadza.  
  
— Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? — zagaduje uprzejmie Draco po chwili, pociągając łyk herbaty. Blaise chyba nawet swojej nie zauważył, zbyt skupiony na wpatrywaniu się we własne dłonie.  
  
— Miałeś odebrać rzeczy Dafne ze szpitala dziś rano, pamiętasz?  
  
Draco przenosi wzrok na roztrzaskaną tarczę zegara; dywan jest czysty, szkło zniknęło, jedynie ona pozostaje dowodem tego, co się wydarzyło w nocy. Blaise także zerka w tamtym kierunku, ale stosownie milczy.  
  
— I? — pyta Draco od niechcenia.  
  
— I kiedy nie przyszedłeś, próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować — wyjaśnia Blaise spokojnie, choć Draco wie, że spokój jest ostatnim, co czuje. — Jakimś cudem obie sowy, które do ciebie wysłałem, wróciły z powrotem, zdezorientowane. Bałem się, że coś się stało, więc przyszedłem zaraz po skończonej zmianie.  
  
Usta Dracona rozciągają się w krzywym uśmiechu.  
  
— To całkowicie zrozumiałe, że się martwiłeś, mając na uwadze _mój stan_ — ironizuje. — Jeszcze coś bym sobie zrobił. Och, mam pomysł! Dlaczego ty i mój drogi ojciec nie zamkniecie mnie w jakimś przytulnym pokoju bez klamek? W taki sposób moglibyście kontrolować nawet to, kiedy idę się odlać! Czyż nie byłoby miło?  
  
— Wystarczy! — warczy Blaise, zrywając się z kanapy; dyszy ciężko, a twarz wykrzywioną ma bardziej bólem niż gniewem. Rzadko można go takim zobaczyć, odsłoniętego i prawdziwego, niechowającego się za maską serwilisty. — Wybacz mi! Jakże śmiałem martwić się o mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który tydzień temu znalazł w wannie zwłoki swojej ciężarnej żony! Przecież to nic takiego! Czemu w ogóle się tym przejmuję?! — Przerywa na chwilę i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy ponownie ją odkrywa, wygląda na zaskoczonego swoim własnym wybuchem, jakby zdążył się już odzwyczaić od okazywania silniejszych emocji. Wzdycha i wzrusza bezradnie ramionami, wpatrując się w Dracona z niemą prośbą. — Draco, do cholery, kocham cię jak brata, więc nie oczekuj, że będę siedzieć bezczynnie, kiedy z tobą coś widocznie się dzieje. I co jest kompletnie zrozumiałe w twojej sytuacji. Zrozum, że chcę ci tylko pomóc. Już raz naraziłem dla ciebie własną karierę. Co mam jeszcze zrobić, żeby pokazać ci, że jestem po twojej stronie?  
  
— Bo ja wiem? Może spróbowałbyś mi uwierzyć? — rzuca Draco, także wzruszając ramionami.  
  
Patrzy na Blaise'a jak na człowieka, którego od dawna nie poznaje, na kogoś obcego, kto tylko przywdział skórę jego przyjaciela. Nie zasłania już bólu i zdrady, jaką czuje, nie odwraca wzroku, nie unosi się dumą. Otwiera się na oścież w każdej emocji, we wszystkim, co nim targa od śmierci Astorii.  
  
Blaise wygląda, jakby nie mógł normalnie oddychać. Jest rozdarty, to widać; zagryza wargę i przymyka oczy, zapewne mając w zamiarze powiedzieć coś, czego będzie żałował. Palce Dracona zaciskają się na podłokietnikach fotela; stara się przygotować na nadchodzące uderzenie.  
  
— Załóżmy, że masz rację — mówi w końcu Blaise, nie patrząc na niego. Draco zamiera, pewny, że się przesłyszał, ale nie ma szans na reakcję, bo Blaise ciągnie dalej: — Załóżmy, że Astoria naprawdę nie umarła śmiercią naturalną. Tak samo Dafne. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile osób musiałoby być zaangażowanych w takie oszustwo? Ile osób postawionych na wysokich stanowiskach, osób, które mijasz codziennie na ulicy?  
  
— Tak — przyznaje bez chwili zawahania.  
  
— Odpowiedz mi zatem na jedno pytanie — rzuca Blaise, teatralnie rozkładając ręce. — Dlaczego? Dlaczego ktoś zdecydowałby się na taki wysiłek, żeby zabić Astorię i to zatuszować?  
  
Mógłby mu powiedzieć. Mógłby wyjawić, że Astoria pracowała dla podziemia, ale nie przyniosłoby to nic dobrego. Poza tym ma wrażenie, że Blaise i tak by mu nie uwierzył, nawet gdyby podstawił dowód tuż pod jego wielki nos.  
  
— Draco, myślę, że czas odpuścić — ciągnie Blaise, tym razem tonem psychologa. — To wszystko nie jest tego warte. Masz naprawdę dobre życie. To się powinno dla ciebie liczyć.  
  
— Dobre życie — powtarza Draco, uśmiechając się kpiąco.  
  
Wstaje z fotela i podchodzi do kominka. Drewno trzaska cicho, trawione przez ogień; w powietrzu unosi się przyjemna woń wanilii. Patrzy na zdjęcie oprawione w zwykłą, białą ramkę, pozbawioną zdobień, a mimo to cenną, jakby była wykonana ze złota. Z fotografii uśmiecha się do niego Astoria, tak jak zawsze – szeroko i nieco rubasznie, przypominając tym samym psotnego chochlika. Stoi za Draconem i mierzwi mu włosy, ciesząc się z tego jak dziecko. Podobizna Dracona udaje zirytowanego jej poczynaniami, ale w jego oczach odbija się szczęście.  
  
— Pamiętasz jak kilka dni po zakończeniu wojny upiliśmy się wódką Teodora? — pyta, nie odwracając wzroku od roześmianej twarzy Astorii. — Teodor odpadł od razu, zawsze miał słabą głowę, ale my piliśmy dalej. — Obraca się i patrzy na Blaise'a, który stoi sztywno i nie okazuje ani grama emocji. — Pocałowałem cię.  
  
Usta Blaise'a zaciskają się w cienką linię; ucieka wzrokiem w bok.  
  
— Pocałowałem cię, a następnego dnia udawałem, że nic nie pamiętam — kontynuuje Draco. — Byłem pijany, ale nie aż tak. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, co robię.  
  
— Dlaczego w ogóle do tego wracasz? — Blaise rozgląda się nerwowo, jakby musiał się upewnić, że nikt ich nie obserwuje. — Nie powinniśmy w ogóle o tym rozmawiać. To jest...  
  
— ...nielegalne? — wchodzi mu w słowo Draco.  
  
— Tak i dobrze o tym wiesz. Masz ogromne szczęście, że nigdy nie zostałeś przyłapany. Gdyby cię z kimś nakryli... — Blaise urywa i kręci głową, jakby sama myśl o tym, co by się wtedy wydarzyło, przerażała go do głębi.  
  
— Dobre życie — wypluwa jadowicie Draco. — Byłeś jedynym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek pocałowałem — zwierza się gorzko. — Nigdy mnie nawet nie pociągałeś, ale tylko tobie mogłem zaufać, że na mnie nie doniesiesz. Chciałem po prostu zobaczyć, jak to jest. Ale mam dobre życie, tak? — warczy; patrzy ze złością na Blaise'a, który skutecznie unika jego wzroku. — Jedyna osoba, której bezwzględnie ufałem, nie potrafiła zaufać mnie, ponieważ całe moje życie byłem pieprzonym tchórzem! Umarła, bo nie byłem w stanie zagwarantować jej bezpieczeństwa! A teraz mówisz mi, żebym odpuścił?! Moje życie nie ma żadnego celu, żadnego znaczenia! Jestem jedynie synem mojego ojca, który nawet nie ukończył szkoły, bo i po co?! Każda posada, jakiej by mi się zachciało byłaby moja, wystarczyłoby pstryknięcie palcami!  
  
Jest tak wściekły, że cały dygocze; Blaise stoi bez ruchu, przyjmując swoją pozycję obronną, jak zawsze, kiedy chce przeczekać wybuch Dracona.  
  
— To, co nazywasz dobrym życiem, w ogóle nie jest życiem — kończy Draco; kiedy złość z niego ulatuje, czuje się jak zranione zwierzę. — Odejdź, Blaise. Po prostu sobie idź.  
  
Drzwi zamykają się z cichym kliknięciem; podobizna Astorii raz co raz wybucha niemym śmiechem.  
  
***  
  
Od progu szpitala witają go ciekawskie spojrzenia; niektórzy w ogóle się z tym nie kryją, gapiąc się otwarcie. Recepcjonistka, pulchna blondynka po czterdziestce, przynajmniej próbuje udawać niezainteresowaną; jedynie zerka na niego znad trzymanego biuletynu reklamującego najnowsze sposoby wygładzania zmarszczek, kiedy wydaje jej się, że Draco nie patrzy. Jednak gdy tylko zauważa, że zbliża się do niej, zrywa się na równe nogi, przewracając przy tym krzesło, które z hukiem upada na podłogę. Na twarz kobiety momentalnie wpływa rumieniec, mimo to wygląda na bardziej wystraszoną niż zawstydzoną.  
  
— Witam, panie Malfoy — mówi oficjalnie i uśmiecha się w taki sposób, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. — W czym mogę panu pomóc?  
  
— Przyszedłem po rzeczy Dafne Greengrass — rzuca Draco.  
  
— Ależ oczywiście! Już zawiadamiam panią ordynator!  
  
Draco obserwuje drżącą dłoń recepcjonistki kreślącą różdżką w powietrzu kilka zawiłych wzorów. Na biurku kobiety, oprócz zdjęć dwóch wyjątkowo grubych kotów, znajduje się lawendowe kadzidełko, którego ciężki zapach przyprawia go o mdłości.  
  
Nie mija nawet minuta, a zza zakrętu wyłania się Lora Sedley; stukot jej obcasów niesie się po korytarzu, zwracając na nią uwagę gapiów. Kobieta trzyma w dłoniach papierowy karton; gdy się zbliża, Draco jest w stanie odczytać na nim nazwisko Dafne.  
  
— Dzień dobry, panie Malfoy — wita się Lora, ale nie oficjalnie ani przesadnie uniżenie, a wręcz naturalnie, jakby byli dwójką znajomych, którzy dawno się nie widzieli.  
  
— Dzień dobry, pani ordynator — odpowiada Draco. — Nie musiała się pani osobiście fatygować.  
  
— Żaden problem — zapewnia kobieta, uśmiechając się lekko; wygląda na zmęczoną.  
  
Draco przyjmuje od niej pudło i od razu uchyla pokrywę, zaglądając do środka. Nie spodziewał się jakiegoś ogromnego dobytku, mimo to widok pojedynczej książki jest dość zaskakujący.  
  
— To wszystko? — pyta, nie kryjąc konsternacji.  
  
— Obawiam się, że tak — odpowiada Lora. — To wszystko, co Dafne miała przy sobie w chwili śmierci.  
  
Draco wyciąga książkę z pudła; jest stara i bardzo zniszczona. Po bliższej obserwacji zauważa, że to tomik poezji jakiegoś mugola z Francji. Aż dziw, że od razu nie spalono tej wstrętnej lektury na stosie.  
  
Lora obserwuje jego reakcje, więc automatycznie zaczyna wertować pożółkłe strony; uderza go, że ktoś musiał manipulować przy tomiku, zapewne niszcząc wszelkie ślady Dafne. Co więcej, ktokolwiek to zrobił, nie pokusił się nawet o najbardziej pospolity czar maskujący, a to mówi samo za siebie. Po co cokolwiek ukrywać, skoro i tak nikt mu nie uwierzy, prawda?  
  
— Cóż, dziękuję — mówi sztywno, chowając tomik za pazuchę.  
  
Już ma się odwracać, kiedy Lora łapie go za ramię.  
  
— Czy mogłabym panu zabrać chwilkę? — pyta. — Skoro już pan tu jest, może chciałby pan zobaczyć, jak idą prace nad skrzydłem szpitala poświęconym pamięci pana matki?  
  
— Nie bardzo — odpowiada oschle Draco.  
  
— Nalegam. — Palce kobiety zaciskają się na jego łokciu, jakby chciała zatrzymać go siłą. — Myślę, że powinien je pan zobaczyć.  
  
Coś w oczach Lory, w jej nerwowym uśmiechu każe Draconowi przemyśleć swoją odpowiedź.  
  
— Skoro tak pani uważa — oznajmia, obserwując reakcję kobiety. — I tak nie mam innych planów.  
  
***  
  
Kilka minut później Lora prowadzi go korytarzem na nowo wybudowanym szóstym piętrze; choć oprócz nich nie ma tu żywej duszy, Draco i tak czuje się obserwowany. Rozgląda się uważnie, zastanawiając się, czy jego paranoja nie jest przypadkiem usprawiedliwiona. Zaczyna nawet podejrzewać, że być może właśnie wdepnął w pułapkę, że mógł przekroczyć granicę, w której nazwisko zapewnia mu nietykalność.  
  
Tymczasem docierają do wielkich drzwi prowadzących do jednego z oddziałów. Gdy Lora otwiera je na oścież, oczom Dracona ukazuje się jasne, przestronne pomieszczenie, wypełnione światłem wpadającym do środka przed ogromne okna rozmieszczone na jednej ze ścian.  
  
— Ta część skrzydła zostanie przeznaczona na oddział położniczy — wyjaśnia kobieta, wychodząc kilka kroków przed Dracona jak kustosz w muzeum. — Dużo miejsca, dużo światła. Idealne dla matek z dziećmi.  
  
Jej ton jest fachowy i bezosobowy. Draco zastanawia się, czy to jakiś ponury żart, czy może ta kobieta faktycznie nie ma za grosz taktu. Jednak pamięta jej szczere kondolencje i ten nerwowy uśmiech, gdy nalegała, by za nią poszedł; gryzie się w język.  
  
— Oczywiście czeka nas jeszcze dużo pracy przed wielkim otwarciem, choćby ze zdobieniem. Zgodnie z wolą pańskiego ojca kolorystyka będzie utrzymana w odcieniach bieli i błękitu, ale pomyślałam, że przyda się roślinny akcent.  
  
Lora nie patrzy na niego; uśmiecha się sztucznie i brzmi, jakby recytowała tekst, który zmuszona była zapamiętać. Mimo to nie przerywa jej, zawierzając przeczuciu, że nie jest tu na darmo.  
  
— Osobiście myślałam o bluszczu północnym pnącym się stąd — wskazuje dłonią lewy górny róg przeciwległej do okien ściany — dotąd. — Zatacza dłonią w kierunku prawego dolnego rogu. — A w sercu — dodaje z naciskiem i choć się uśmiecha, to spogląda na Dracona jak skazaniec, który właśnie wypowiada swoje ostatnie słowa — obraz jakiegoś zwierzaka, może małego wilczka, żeby zaakcentować, że to pokój dla dzieci. Myślałam też o jagodowych fugach. Co prawda nie jest to odcień błękitu, ale odrobina ekstrawagancji nie powinna zaszkodzić, prawda?  
  
Ma wrażenie, że grunt ustępuje mu pod nogami. Na przemian otwiera i zamyka usta, ale nie jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu; nie może oddychać.  
  
— W każdym razie musi to jeszcze zostać zaakceptowane przez pańskiego ojca — kontynuuje kobieta, wracając do bezosobowego tonu profesjonalisty. Rzuca mu ostatnie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po czym jej oblicze zastyga jak maska. — Przejdźmy do następnego oddziału.  
  
***  
  
Dochodzi północ. W kominku trzaskają drewienka, a z gramofonu sączy się jazz. Draco siedzi w fotelu jak otępiały; co rusz unosi do ust szklankę z whisky, ale nie jest w stanie upić choćby łyka. Na jego kolanach leży opasły tom _Zielarstwa dla każdego_ ; wytłuszczonym drukiem połyskują dwa słowa: _**atropa belladonna**_.  
  
_wilcza jagoda_  
  
Astoria nie umarła szybko ani bezboleśnie. Była świadoma, że umiera. Była świadoma, że umiera, ale sparaliżowane trucizną ciało nie pozwoliło jej na wezwanie pomocy. Była świadoma i przerażona, gdy ostatni chrapliwy oddech opuszczał ją w męczarniach, by następnie osiąść parą na ścianach i suficie.  
  
Szkło pęka mu w palcach i zagłębia się w jego dłoń; prawie nie czuje bólu.  
  
***  
  
W pierwszej chwili ma wrażenie, że coś poszło nie tak; zamiast w wilgotnej dziurze pod ziemią ląduje w jakiejś brukowanej, zaniedbanej uliczce. Rozgląda się uważnie i dostrzega postać ukrytą w cieniu. Potter robi krok naprzód; ma na sobie płaszcz Dracona, który – co widać w świetle latarni – zdążył już porządnie ubrudzić, i czapkę z pomponem na głowie. Z jego ust wystaje wykałaczka; znów uśmiecha się w ten pełny samozadowolenia sposób.  
  
— Wybacz za ten mały zamęt — odzywa się, nie wyciągając wykałaczki z ust, tylko przesuwając ją językiem na bok — ale w mojej ostatniej miejscówie zapadł się sufit. — Rozkłada ręce i uśmiecha się szerzej, jakby perspektywa spania pod gołym niebem była dla niego wyjątkowo kusząca.  
  
— Kto by pomyślał — rzuca ironicznie Draco. Zerka z niesmakiem przepełniony gnijącymi śmieciami kontener; kawałek dalej aż roi się od szczurów żerujących na bliżej nieokreślonym truchle.  
  
— Prawda? — podłapuje Potter, kręcąc niedowierzająco głową. — Mam na oku jeszcze jedno miejsce, ale tam musimy się dostać z buta. Chodź. — Ruchem głowy wskazuje Draconowi, by za nim podążył.  
  
Jednak zanim Potter ma szansę wyjść z alejki na główną ulicę, Draco łapie go za ramię i szarpie do tyłu.  
  
— Zwariowałeś?! — pyta, zaszokowany. — Chcesz tak po prostu wyjść sobie do ludzi?!  
  
Uśmiech nie znika z twarzy Pottera; wypluwa wykałaczkę, a następnie rzuca, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie:  
  
— Jestem martwy. Zapomniałeś?  
  
Po czym wychodzi tyłem z alejki i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczyna piąć się w górę ulicy. Draco naciąga kaptur na głowę i wybiega za nim, przeklinając pod nosem.  
  
Nokturn nigdy nie śpi; niezależnie, czy jest środek słonecznego dnia czy zimowej nocy, ktoś zawsze kręci się po głównej ulicy. Jakiś mężczyzna z rozbieganym wzrokiem przeciska się obok nich, gorączkowo mamrocząc coś o tykwobulwach. Wysoki jegomość w kapeluszu rzuca im pełne podejrzliwości spojrzenie, ale chwilę później okazuje się, że patrzy tak na wszystkich; stoi przed drzwiami, za którymi prawdopodobnie odbywa się coś bardzo nielegalnego. Dwie czarownice proponują przechodnim swoje wdzięki, odsłaniając uda w podartych pończochach.  
  
Jednak co by się nie działo, nikt nie poświęca im więcej niż jednego spojrzenia. Draco rozgląda się dookoła niedowierzająco. Jak ci ludzie mogą być tak ślepi? Tuż przed ich nosem przechodzi _żywy Harry Potter_ , a oni nawet nie spoglądają w jego kierunku drugi raz?  
  
Docierają akurat do targowiska, kiedy na ulicę wypada mężczyzna wyglądający, jakby uciekał przed samą śmiercią.  
  
— NALOT! — wrzeszczy gardłowym głosem, rozglądając się dookoła jak maniak. — NALOT!  
  
Rozpętuje się chaos; ludzie zaczynają krzyczeć, rozbiegając się po ulicy każdy w swoją stronę niczym gryzonie w poszukiwaniu schronienia. Potter przeklina paskudnie i łapie Dracona za ramię, ciągnąc w odwrotnym kierunku niż ten, który obrali. Ktoś wpada im pod nogi, ktoś inny jęczy, leżąc na ziemi, tratowany przez kolejne pary stóp. Jakaś kobieta krzyczy przeraźliwie; w oddali słychać płacz dzieci.  
  
Kolejne zaklęcia przecinają powietrze, pękają szyby w oknach, na ziemię sypie się gruz. Draco biegnie na oślep, uczepiony Pottera jak ostatniej deski ratunku; znów czuje się jak podczas wojny, znów nie może oddychać.  
  
Wpadają do jakiejś bocznej uliczki; lawirują między budynkami stłoczonymi tak blisko siebie, że muszą przeciskać się między nimi pojedynczo. Przystają dopiero za zakrętem, schowani we wnęce w murze. Dyszą ciężko, łapiąc w płuca powietrze; Draco wciąż nie jest w stanie puścić rękawa Pottera.  
  
— Co się dzieje? — pyta go ochrypłym szeptem.  
  
Księżycowe światło jest tej nocy wyjątkowo jasne i sprawia, że Draco czuje się, jakby stał na szczerym polu, całkiem odsłonięty. Potter musi myśleć podobnie, bo wciska się głębiej we wnękę.  
  
— Nigdy nie byłeś na Nokturnie podczas nalotu, co? — rzuca niby sarkastycznie, ale jego oczy pozostają czujne i pełne niepokoju. — Raz na jakiś czas robią tu obławę. Łapią parę osób, urządzają sobie małe przesłuchania. Dzięki temu są na bieżąco z tym, co się tu dzieje.  
  
Draco kiwa głową; ma to sens, gdy się nad tym zastanowić. Już otwiera usta, żeby zapytać, co mają teraz robić, ale uniemożliwia mu to dłoń Pottera, którą mężczyzna nagle dociska do jego warg. Drugą ręką nakazuje Draconowi być cicho, kiedy sam przeszukuje wzrokiem okolicę. Bez ostrzeżenia ponownie łapie go za ramię i ciągnie dalej w głąb uliczki.  
  
Nie uciekają daleko. Uliczka kończy się murem; nie mają nawet gdzie się schować. Draco dostrzega obdrapane drzwi, niemal niewidoczne pod zarzuconą na nie porwaną siatką. Podbiega do nich, ale w chwili, gdy jego palce muskają ich powierzchnię, zaklęcie ochronne odpycha go z powrotem na środek alejki. Spostrzega cień pod drzwiami, co oznacza, że ktoś na pewno się za nimi znajduje.  
  
— Hej! — krzyczy. — Otwórzcie drzwi!  
  
Jego rozkaz przechodzi bez echa, więc sięga po najbliższą rzecz, jaką ma przy stopach – pustą butelkę po jakimś tanim alkoholu – i rzuca nią w kierunku drzwi. Szkło rozpryskuje się, zanim nawet dotyka powierzchni. Draco już otwiera usta, ale czuje silne palce zaciskające się na jego ramionach.  
  
— Nie wpuszczą cię. — Potter szepcze mu do ucha i odciąga od drzwi w kierunku przeciwległej ściany. — Nikt nie będzie tak ryzykował.  
  
— Zaraz nie będą mieli wyboru — syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby Draco. Sięga do kieszeni po różdżkę, ale Potter znowu go uprzedza.  
  
— Zwariowałeś?! — warczy. — Porządkowi mają czujniki magii!  
  
Draco zaciska zęby i oddycha ciężko.  
  
— Co w takim razie mamy zrobić, co?  
  
— Przeczekać. Jest duża szansa, że nie zejdą z głównej ulicy, jak złapią parę osób.  
  
Kilka minut później okazuje się, że nie mają szczęścia – odgłos ciężkich kroków odbija się echem po ciasnej uliczce, z sekundy na sekundę stając się coraz głośniejszym. Potter wygląda jak zwierzę w potrzasku; zerka to na Dracona, to na wyjście alejki. W chwili, gdy mężczyzna sięga po swoją różdżkę, instynkt przejmuje kontrolę nad Draconem. Rzuca się w stronę Pottera i oplata go ciasno ramionami. Chwilę później stoją już na perskim dywanie, otoczeni bezpiecznymi ścianami jego mieszkania.  
  
Draco dyszy i drży jak w febrze. Nogi się pod nim uginają; pada na dywan niczym szmaciana lalka. W następnej chwili jednak jak szaleniec wodzi dłońmi po swoim ciele, upewniając się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.  
  
— Malfoy?  
  
Z palcami wciąż zaciśniętymi na połaciach płaszcza zerka w stronę Pottera i widzi, że ten nadal trzyma wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżkę; wygląda, jakby jeszcze do niego nie dotarło, co się właściwie stało.  
  
— Jesteś cały? — pyta cicho.  
  
Potter nieco rozbieganym wzrokiem zerka na swoje ciało, po czym odpowiada:  
  
— Tak, chyba tak. Twój dom jest poza rejestrem, prawda?  
  
Draco przytakuje lekko; wciąż nie czuje się na siłach, by się podnieść.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — rzuca Potter po dłuższej chwili.  
  
— Rozczepiłem się podczas ostatniej aportacji — przyznaje szeptem Draco; odruchowo dociska dłoń do brzucha, tam, gdzie pod fałdami materiału kryje się wgłębienie, którego tak nienawidzi. — Wyrwało mi dwa żebra.  
  
Niemal nie wierzy, że wypowiedział to na głos. Nie przyznał się nawet Blaise'owi.  
  
— Przykra sprawa — kwituje Potter, krzywiąc się na samą myśl.  
  
Draco wreszcie podnosi się z dywanu i dość niepewnie staje na nogach; dłoń wciąż ma dociśniętą do swoich niekompletnych żeber.  
  
— Miałem szczęście — rzuca. — Moja matka nie przeżyła tej podróży.  
  
Nim Potter ma szansę jakkolwiek zareagować, szybko dodaje:  
  
— Każę skrzatowi przygotować dla ciebie kąpiel. Przyda ci się.  
  
***  
  
Pół godziny później siedzi po turecku przed kominkiem; choć niemal parzy sobie skórę, wyciągając dłonie do ognia, nie może się ogrzać. Na stoliku znajduje się waza z zupą dyniową, pieczywo i świeże owoce, ale choć nie jadł nic od rana, na samą myśl o posiłku robi mu się niedobrze. I tak kazał to przygotować głównie z myślą o Potterze.  
  
Skrzypienie podłogi wybija go z nieprzyjemnych rozmyślań; zerka za siebie i dostrzega Pottera, który po raz pierwszy od ich ponownego spotkania sprawia wrażenie skrępowanego. Ma na sobie stary sweter Dracona, szary i wyciągnięty, a także materiałowe spodnie. Stoi bosy w progu salonu; pociera dłonią o łokieć w nerwowym geście, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić, gdy Snape zaczynał go przepytywać na eliksirach.  
  
Jednak tym, co zwraca uwagę Dracona, jest jego twarz – czysta i bez śladu zarostu, znowu młoda, znowu przypominająca chłopaka, którego znał lata temu. Mokre włosy związane ma w niedbały kucyk, ale mimo to nie wygląda to już niechlujnie.  
  
— Dzięki — wyrzuca w końcu Potter. — Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio brałem kąpiel. O ciepłej wodzie nie wspominając.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy. — Szturcha pogrzebaczem palenisko, jakby mógł dzięki temu wydobyć z niego więcej ciepła. — Jedz.  
  
— A co z tobą?  
  
— Nie jestem głodny.  
  
Potterowi nie trzeba dwa razy powtarzać. Szybkim krokiem podchodzi do stolika i sięga po pieczywo, zanim nawet zdąży usiąść. Draco obserwuje, z jaką nerwowością nakłada sobie jedzenia; jak miesza smaki, jakby objął za punkt honoru, że wszystkiego spróbuje; jak parzy sobie język gorącą zupą, ale mimo to je dalej.  
  
— Astoria została otruta belladonną — mówi bezbarwnie, kiedy Potter zbliża się do końca posiłku.  
  
Łyżka zastyga w drodze pomiędzy talerzem a ustami mężczyzny, który wpatruje się w Dracona w niemym szoku.  
  
— To pewne — dodaje Draco, ponownie dając się pochłonąć płomieniom.  
  
— Skoro wiesz, jak zginęła, to dlaczego tu jestem? — pyta po chwili Potter, kompletnie zaskoczony.  
  
— Wiem jak, wciąż nie wiem dlaczego. — Zerka w stronę Pottera, nagle obezwładniony desperacją. — Co to były za informacje? Co takiego wiedziała, że zginęła?  
  
Potter odkłada łyżkę, a następnie sięga po chusteczkę i ociera sobie usta. Gdy ponownie spotyka spojrzenie Dracona, wygląda śmiertelnie poważnie.  
  
— Astoria odkryła, jak zdezaktywować Granicę.  
  
  
  
~~o~~  
  
  
  
Dzień chylił się ku końcowi; niebo gorzało czerwienią gdzieniegdzie poprzecinaną złotem i wkradającym się powoli granatem. Astoria siedziała w fotelu bujanym z twarzą zwróconą do okna i wzrokiem odległym o tysiące mil.  
  
— Śniło mi się, że tonę — powiedziała nagle. — Śniło ci się kiedyś, że toniesz? — spytała, przenosząc spojrzenie na Dracona.  
  
Wydawała się bardzo niespokojna; drobne dłonie zaciskała na materiale sukni ciasno opinającej jej zaokrąglony brzuch.  
  
— Nie — przyznał po chwili zastanowienia. — Nie zdarzyło mi się.  
  
Astoria sprawiała wrażenie, jakby wcale go nie usłyszała. Ze wzrokiem z powrotem utkwionym w jakimś nieistniejącym punkcie kontynuowała:  
  
— Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Spadałam coraz głębiej i głębiej i nie mogłam nic zrobić...  
  
Wyglądała tak obco i niestabilnie, że Dracona oblał zimny dreszcz.  
  
— Hej, to był tylko sen — szepnął, przyklękając przy niej i ściskając ją za dłoń; odgarnął z czoła Astorii zabłąkany kosmyk, pocierając jednocześnie kciukiem jej policzek. — Tylko zły sen.  
  
Nie bardzo wiedział, jak się zachować; Astoria nigdy nie była typem strachliwej damy wyolbrzymiającej najmniejsze głupoty, ale tym razem zdawała się przerażona. Kiedy jej spojrzenie ponownie na nim spoczęło, poczuł się, jakby sam tonął.  
  
— Nie powinno się lekceważyć snów, Draco — powiedziała głosem niskim i niepodobnym do siebie. — Nigdy nie wiesz, gdzie jest ich granica.  
  
  
  
  
________  
*oryginał:  
_Tell me now of the very souls that look alike, look alike  
Do you know the stranglehold covering their eyes?  
If I call on every soul in the land on the move  
Tell me if I'll ever know a blessing in disguise_

 


End file.
